The rise of the pokemon scientists
by Silver division
Summary: A pokemon scientist is watching Ash Ketchum on a screen with interest of his pure soul. He then decides to make a entrance. This is my first summary, if i need improvements please ask. I don't own pokemon, just the three scientists. Sorry for the mistakes, I am not using a computar, just a old tablet. Just a warning, there are sexual contect.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of pokemon where happyness and sadness are balanced. When it's not then the legendaries would try tosolve it. Life was great to some whil the unlucky ones ar not, and three incredibly intellegent pokemon

Who are also victims. They now live in a lab researching and expiramenting new things thus advancing their technology to a point thqt humans may reach in hundreds of years and they are proad of it. One is a charizard

who is covered in white with small wings, another one is a lucario again covered with whit but without the spikes, and a dragonite covered with white. The lab is unknown or doesn't even exist but it was located in space

called The Metal sphiere or MS for short. There names are Henry the charizards, william the lucario, and abraham the gragonite. They all envy the hall of orgins for a tragedy since thir first evolution formes. Lets see what

Are they doing now.

Henry:Hey william and abraham, check this out.

William and abraham enter the room.

William:What is it this time.

Abraham:This better be good.

Henry point them to a boy along with three companions.

Abraham:What is so interesting about them?

Henry: the boy with a red hat was pure unlike most humans.

They inveted a soul detector which determin if they are good or bad. This is useful to trust mobile organisims.

William:Well those types of humans are rare, search there I.D.s please.

Henry haced undetected into the International I.D. system which ismvery easy for them. Then the computer track down matches to the recording.

Abraham:So the one in the red hat is Ash, the female teenager is Serena, the one with metalic backpack is clemont, and the little girl is boonie.

Henry: It's weird that arceus chooses ash instead of everyboby else but it made sense.

William: How do you know?

Henry:I know Arceus then both of you, he would lend power to the ones' that are less likly to snap and he is a perfict match. I would like to vist the earth.

abraham: What if a legendary pokemon see us when they see our technology.

Henry:Our weapons are serperior then before so don't worry. If i know arceus the she would not her children about this information.

William:Well good luck then.

Henry exit the rome thus entering the telepotation room. They are old but efficent. He enter the machine and input the cordinates, and a flash which teleported him to the kalos regien.

Henry: nothing had change since I left.

He then heard a laugh then look at the left. He then found what he is looking for.

Ash:Well once we found the closest port, we will visit kanto.

Henry then steps in the side of the road while ash and his friends are surprised.

Clemont:That charizard is white, i never see one before.

Serena:it's gotta be rare

Henry: Ash I need to speak to you.

Ash: And he talks

Henry:Yes well my name is Henry.

Ash:well my name's Ash and this is partner pikachu

Pikachu:pikaachu (Hellow)

Serena: Nice to meet you, my name is serena.

Clamot: I'm Clamaot, good to see you.

Bonnie: I'm bonnie and and this is dedenne

Dedenne:(hi)

Ash: Henry if you don't mind me asking, why are you white. A charizard should be orange whith alittle brighter in the belly.

Serena: Ash don't talk about his image.

Ash: Sorry, I amjust asking.

Henry:Don't worry serena, I won't get upset. I will tell you as we go to your next destination.

Ash: Wait your coming.

Henry:why yes, i became intrested on why Arceus chose you.

Clamot: Arceus! The Alpha of all pokemon choses ash!

Henry:Why yes he tend to have faith of people that are pure and Ash is one of them. So I will join your journey if it's okay with you.

Ash: Alright But first come meet our pokemon. Come on out eveybody.

Serena: you too

Clamot: you all as well.

Henry: well hello everybody

Everypokemon:hello

So as Henry paw shacks them they ask questions.

But the most important of all is they aske how can I talk to humans.

Henry:Well let's just say a human teach me and a mutated brain.

They all seem to accept the answer.

Henry:Well let's coninue shall we.


	2. Chapter 2

In the world of pokemon where happyness and sadness are balanced. When it's not then the legendaries would try tosolve it. Life was great to some whil the unlucky ones ar not, and three incredibly intellegent pokemon

Who are also victims. They now live in a lab researching and expiramenting new things thus advancing their technology to a point thqt humans may reach in hundreds of years and they are proad of it. One is a charizard

who is covered in white with small wings, another one is a lucario again covered with whit but without the spikes, and a dragonite covered with white. The lab is unknown or doesn't even exist but it was located in space

called The Metal sphiere or MS for short. There names are Henry the charizards, william the lucario, and abraham the gragonite. They all envy the hall of orgins for a tragedy since thir first evolution formes. Lets see what

Are they doing now.

Henry:Hey william and abraham, check this out.

William and abraham enter the room.

William:What is it this time.

Abraham:This better be good.

Henry point them to a boy along with three companions.

Abraham:What is so interesting about them?

Henry: the boy with a red hat was pure unlike most humans.

They inveted a soul detector which determin if they are good or bad. This is useful to trust mobile organisims.

William:Well those types of humans are rare, search there I.D.s please.

Henry haced undetected into the International I.D. system which ismvery easy for them. Then the computer track down matches to the recording.

Abraham:So the one in the red hat is Ash, the female teenager is Serena, the one with metalic backpack is clemont, and the little girl is boonie.

Henry: It's weird that arceus chooses ash instead of everyboby else but it made sense.

William: How do you know?

Henry:I know Arceus then both of you, he would lend power to the ones' that are less likly to snap and he is a perfict match. I would like to vist the earth.

abraham: What if a legendary pokemon see us when they see our technology.

Henry:Our weapons are serperior then before so don't worry. If i know arceus the she would not her children about this information.

William:Well good luck then.

Henry exit the rome thus entering the telepotation room. They are old but efficent. He enter the machine and input the cordinates, and a flash which teleported him to the kalos regien.

Henry: nothing had change since I left.

He then heard a laugh then look at the left. He then found what he is looking for.

Ash:Well once we found the closest port, we will visit kanto.

Henry then steps in the side of the road while ash and his friends are surprised.

Clemont:That charizard is white, i never see one before.

Serena:it's gotta be rare

Henry: Ash I need to speak to you.

Ash: And he talks

Henry:Yes well my name is Henry.

Ash:well my name's Ash and this is partner pikachu

Pikachu:pikaachu (Hellow)

Serena: Nice to meet you, my name is serena.

Clamot: I'm Clamaot, good to see you.

Bonnie: I'm bonnie and and this is dedenne

Dedenne:(hi)

Ash: Henry if you don't mind me asking, why are you white. A charizard should be orange whith alittle brighter in the belly.

Serena: Ash don't talk about his image.

Ash: Sorry, I amjust asking.

Henry:Don't worry serena, I won't get upset. I will tell you as we go to your next destination.

Ash: Wait your coming.

Henry:why yes, i became intrested on why Arceus chose you.

Clamot: Arceus! The Alpha of all pokemon choses ash!

Henry:Why yes he tend to have faith of people that are pure and Ash is one of them. So I will join your journey if it's okay with you.

Ash: Alright But first come meet our pokemon. Come on out eveybody.

Serena: you too

Clamot: you all as well.

Henry: well hello everybody

Everypokemon:hello

So as Henry paw shacks them they ask questions.

But the most important of all is they aske how can I talk to humans.

Henry:Well let's just say a human teach me and a mutated brain.

They all seem to accept the answer.

Henry:Well let's coninue shall we.

Pikachu:how can you talk to humans


	3. Chapter 3

As they continue thier journey, Henry is getting really annoyed by all this walking, he then takes a risk he is willing to take.

Henry:So Ash, where you going?

Ash:To Kanto.

Henry:I inow a way faster war.

Clamot reallyhow?

Henry: I will show you

Henry then pulls out a device similer to a modern phone.

Henry:G, teleport us to Kanto.

G:Affermitive

The device does what Henry commands, and teleport them to Kanto.

Location(unknown)

G:Welcome to the Kanto region.

As a result, Ash and his friends are in complete shock and surprised, their reactions amuses Henry.

Clamot:HOW CAN A SMALL DEVISE TELEPORT ALL OF US SO FAR AWAY?

Henry:Well lets just say our tech is very advance.

After that, his phone wrings. He then pull it out and answer it.

William:HENRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IF ARCEUS FINDS OUT?

Henry:I tood you we can handle him, He barely trains.

William:Iknow but I still worry for you.

Henry:I have confidince in our abilities

Abraham:You know I built the perfect machine.

Henry:Please don't tell me you use the Fturbo nuclear charge.

Abraham:yes.

Henry:ABRAHAM, THOSE ARE HARD TO BUILD.

Abraham:We have extra 10.

Henry:Fine, you better take care of it.

He then turn off the phone, Ash and j0his friends are staring at him.

Bonnie:Lab partners's

Henry:Lab brothers.

Ash:One of brothers is worried about arceus, what happened.

Serena:Agian Ash, you shouln't ask about people or pokemon's personal problems.

Ash:Sorry, agian.

Henry:It is kind of hurtful in memories but the past is the past. Now shall we continue.

Ash:Let's head to Pallet town.

And so the arrest followed Ash to pallet town.

Location(Pallet town)

They went to to a a lab to meet docter oak.

Ash:Hey Henry, you shouod meet docter while I visit my mom okay.

Henry:Alright

As he entered, He saw a man which he assumed is Oak, he appears to be working aboat the computer.

Henry:Hello docter Oak.

Oak then jump by surprised and fell of his chair.

Oak.*groun*

He then face henry and was being cunfused to who this charizard belong to.

Oak:HELLO, DID SOMEONE LOST THEIR CHARIZARD? ANYBODY?

Henry: I am the one that talked.

Oak then jump by surprised agian and pass out.

Henry:Kinda makes sence.

-10 min later.

Oak then wakes up grouning thinking he saw a pure white charizard. When he open his, that thought is real.

Oak:How can you talk.

Henry:You can figure out later, I am Henry Grektoniam which is my last name.

Oak:Never heard of the Grektoniam family.

Henry:It's secret, I collect enough courage to tell you. And by the look on your eye I can trust you.

Oak:How can you talk, can you do more.

Henry: I see your intrested about me since I am rare.

Oak:Why yes can I?

Henry:sure

Oak then lead Henry to an examine machine. Which Henry then stepped in. Oak then turn on the machine and begin examination

Oak: Almost all your orgains are similer but your brain is not similer to a ordinary charizard. Your brain is more advance to a human.

And it's Iq numbers is higher 4hen the srongesr physic.

Oak then stop the machine and let Henry step out.

Oak:Your stats are very intresting.

Henry:Alright then goodbye.

Oak: Goodbye.

Henry then leaves the lab and noticed clamot and bonnie.

Clamot:Henry can you teleport us to kalos.

Henry:Why?

Bonnie:Our dad needs us at home.

Henry:So it's goodbye then.

Clamot:Yes but we will meet agian, then you got to show me your inventions.

Henry:sounds good. Then goodbye.

Bonnie and Clamot:Goodbye.

Henry does the routin just like last time and are telwported back to kalos.

He then goes to a house with Ash and other out of now where a charixard takle Henry.

Charizard:There can only be one charizard.

Henry:YOU FOOL, YOU DARE MESS WITH ME.

A force field which hit charizard thus making him mad. But Henry is fourious not carring the consequenses.

Henry:DEMENSIONAL DRIFT.

A attack simler to palkia's special move but Greyish lauched but miss. When it hit a huge explosion which can destroy 1/4 of a city which startled every pokemon and kanto.

(Somewhere far away)

Mewtwo:Huh? I sence a very powerful attack. But the type is very different. I must see it.

Mew two then chased after the force. Fearing It's strenght.

(Team Roket Headquarters)

Giovani: What is that power? It's incredible.

Assisent: we don't know but were reaserching it right now.

Giovani:Make it power is something This orginization needs.

(One of the romes in the Hall of orgins.)

The globe which alert arceus about the world's problems brightened which catch arceus' attention.

Arceus:What is it this time?

She then look at the globe which shows a footage about henry and charizard's battle. He was amazed by that power which almost rip the space and time vortex which worried arceus. He thene call to all

Legondaries of the world? When arceus takes another look at the two charizards, whilel one catches his eyes in memory. As she remmeber, she is scared after thier last battle with the white charizard. She barely survived

agianst that machine ( The robot is similer the the Death Egg Bot without the features with one red glowing light in the middle of the head).Arceus underestimated their machines think it would a easy battle but they new and use it to their advantage. They almost defeat her with a chemical which pokemon can't use their moves and the robot constantly hit him. Luckily yvental suprise attack the robot while xerneas healed arceus which finished

what he meant to destroy. They escape to a large shiere protected by a shield and blast off to space, and thats the last time he saw them with guilt of the acident. Now she feared how much advance there technology is. Then

A meeting begin.

Arceus:I now call this meeting.

Groudon:What is it now?

Arceus:We have a situation about a white charizard.

Zekrom:What 'White Charixard'?

Arceus:Allow me to show you.

Arceus then showed the legondaries what happened whil arceus is emberest. He should be after they are about to laugh but tried not to knowing the consequenses.

Darkrai:Maybe I can give him nightmares.

cresselia:***l no. He just tried to make a excuse to give random people and pokemon nightmares.

Darkrai:***k you, and stop being a ***th.

Cresselia then takle darkrai with anger preparing a attack until arceus stomp on the ground.

Arceus:ENOUGH! Cresselia, your goning with darkri as punishment.

Cresselia:But mom-.

Arceus:No Buts. Now go.

cresselia:fine.

Arceus:And Darkrai, language.

As both left the 9alace, arceus sigh knowing why they don't realize they need each other.

(Pallet Town)

After the blast, Henry is back at reality realising what have he done while staring the charizard looking surprised.

Henry:OH, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO. WHY NOW!

Ash then went outside to see what is going on and so are his pokemon looking shock of the Henry's phone wrang which Henry answer.

William:WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, DID YOU REALIZE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

William yelled at the phone as hard is he can.

Henry:I know William, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

(Pallet town)

Henry is confidence of his machines but it still worries him. He then ordered some special equipment from the lab. He was delivered a metalic and thin braclet which resist being catch by trainers.

Another braclet which is a little wider that has a piece of metal which can only be found in space, the item made any type attack inaffective from other pokemon. He believes that it's enough but he

Knows that the 'Major ones' have a trick or more up in there. This somehow calm Henry but he have to be careful.

Henry:I hope there is time for me to escape.

Charizard:What kind of move is that!

Henry:You shouln't tackle innocent strangers.

Ash:What is going on here!?

Ash then ran and stop between the charizrds.

Henry:One of your pokemon tackle me.

Charizard:hurmp.

Charizard then fly away to where all of Ash's pokemon are.

Ash:Sorry adout that.

Henry: I see in his eye of past pain.

Ash:Yeah, you see He has been abandoned by his old trainer because he is week. He was tricked that he will come back when he left. We found him in a bad condition so we take him to the pokemon

center. Ater he was heeled, he escaped back into the rock where his trainer will come a stronge storm came into a forest will him as a charmander didn't find shelter but use a big leaf

to cover a flame at the edge of his tail. The fire is his life sourse, Me, misty, and brock are too worried and decided to bring him shelter. When we reach the pokemon center, his flame is so close to go

out. After his recover, we let him join us but we meet his trainer which got charmander angry. Let's just say that he will need a cold shower.

Henry:That explains his anger, I will go talk to him.

As he is about to walk into a reserved forest. A alarm is activated in his phone , he quickly grab it to reveal Mewtwo is near.

Henry:Ash, take cover.

Ash:What is going on.

Henry:Just run.

And so ash took cover as henry intended and henry prepare to fight. A arua spiere is aimed at Henry which he didn't move a muscle knowing the bracelet.. As the spiere hit him, Ash is horrified of what happen until he saw a

shadow figure of a charizard after a couple seconds. As ash sigh knowing he is alright, he then spout a glowing purple spiere. Ash then remeber what the purple sphiere repreasent, it's mewtwo. Ash was worried about henry

but there is nothing he can do. He doesn't want his pokemon to face him, so just stand there and hope henry survive.

Mewtwo:How do you survive that move?

Henry:Your a Physic type pokemon, you should know.

Mewtwo:(Reading his mind is difficult, I can barely pass his senses. This is no ordinary charizard, I must keep my guard up.)

Henry:Since your a physic type, your weak to Bug, Dark, and ghost. Correct? *chuckle* Then ' Eneergy pulse.

Three pulses were launched out of his arm. One is light green, another is black, and the las4 one is dark purple. Mewtwo tried to block them but underestimeted the pulses. As a result, the pulses land a direct hit which

injured mewtwo very badly. He then regret for blocking them. But trying to stay strong, he wondered by there not blocked.

Henry:Physic pokemon are too dependent on reading others mind or tricking them. You wondered why your 'protect' didn't bloch the three pulses, right? Well you see every type needs a certain energy to make make a move.

This energy is recived by what they use to get energy, a special organ in every pokemon which makes any type of energy. Mine's and my two brothers are different, we can use the energy it creates to make moves. Type

Energy in it's purest form is more powerful then used in a move. But there are consequenses, the energy a entity use makes your boby weaker, losing it's resorces to continue so we eat alot.

Mewtwo: Why can't I read your mind.

Henry:lets just say I have more control of my brain then any other pokemon. Now your in a very bad condition so shall we stop.

Mewtwo:Yes, and thank you.

Henry:your welcome.

Henry then handed him a pill.

Mewtwo: what is that?

Henry:A healing pill.

Mewtwo recived the pill and swallow it, then all of his injuries then either dissapeare or repair.

Mewtwo:Thank you, agian.

Henry:Your welcome agian.

Ash:Mewtwo.

Mewtwo:Ash.

Ash:long time no see.

Mewtwo:Same.

HenryWait, both of you knew each other.

Mewtwo:correct.

Henry then looks at him in the eye noticing past mistakes.

Henry:You have a dark past too, I can see it in your eyes.

Mewtwo:I think it's better to not take promise me to never ask my past agian.

Henry:You have my word.

His phone wrang, yet he answer agian.

Henry:What is it.

Abraham:Henry, the after effects are in every news. Scientist are tring to find out were it came from. If you make a move as strong as that other orginzations will get involve and you already got one chasing you.

Ash:You mean Team Rocket, we can handle them.

William:Not those three losers, I mean the real orginization.

Ash:Oh

Henry:We can figure it out later. Right now we need to rest, mewtwo you coming

mewtwo:I prefer tombe alone.

Henry:suit yourself the.

Henry put his phone into his pocket.

Henry:I wonder where to sleep since I the last time Is when I was rescued by a human 5 months arter I hatch.

Ash:You can sleep in my room.

Mewtwo then left concerning for Team Roket. Ash then led Henry to his house. The mother was surprised when saw Henry, She let Henry into another room which henry slept in. Ash forget the other room.

As all went to bed, then Cesselia and darkrai enter the room.

Darkrai:-this is what Arceus fear, he is smaller then a ordinary charizard.

Cresselia:-just hurry up, I can't believe I am letting you do this.

Sorry for the lazy writting, it was early. So do I demostrait enough of the original mewtwo's character, if not then let me know in privet messeging or in the reviews. If you have questions then let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

As Darkrai tried to search his mind for his fears, he saw very little fears. Hen then tried a random nightmare but has no effect.

Darkrai:(wispering) My abilities have no effect on him.

Cresselia:(wispering )What do mean, let me try.

Cresselia then tried to give him good dreams, but like Darkrai they have no effect.

So they tried something different by entering his dreams. Being the casters of good and bad dreams, they know weither a person is dreamin or not and what they dream They know he is dreaming

the idea is to communicate with him instead of a asult. Since arceus is afraid of these geniuses, they to should be.

Darkrai:Ready?

Cresselia:Ready.

And so they enter his dream, reaching the center is difficult then normal but they made it.

As they reach, they are in awe that the earth in front.

Darkrai: I never seen the world this beautiful.

Cresselia: I know.

But the they realize that they are not hime but rather in a large space ship. Wondering where they are darkrai spot a grey sphiere with little lights. He was impressed yet frightened by it's image.

Drakrai: Cresselia, you should look at that thing.

Cresselia: A what?

She the look at the spiere and immediantly was horrified. Darkrai then noticed, he begin to get worried and alearive. If he knows hid counterpart that wenever she is frightened, then there is ma

Danger up ahead.

Drakrai:Why are afraid?

Cresselia:I over heard from mother that sphiere is the metal sphiere.

Drakrai:Is it powerful?

Cresselia:It can destroy planets with a single laser with a powerful security system. I hope the he doesn't bring it here to destry us.

Then she was crying knowing they would be doom of what there facing that machine.

Darkrai: I too am afraid, We can sence every detail of that sphiere sice it's a dream. It had powerful defences but they are reasnoble.

Cesselia then calm down then hugged Darkrai, feeling safe. Then they heard a stomp, then they behind to see a robot. Driving the robot is a charmader, they assumed is that the dreamer.

Cresselia:This must be the past.

Darkari: Hoe can arceus lose to it, I know how but how?

Cresselia:This must be the time Mother fought him, so where is he.

Then a Judgment move has hit the robots armor which is the chest. Darkrai and cresselia are expecting heavy damage but only see little.

Henry:Ha. Your judgement attacks won't work on this machine.

Aeceus:Auuurrrrrgh.

Arceus is expecting that move to do major damage but little effect.

Arceus the change to his fire plate and tried a flamethrower. Henry then activate the robots rocket system to lauch the robot to fly then a cannon in the robot's right are and aim at arceus.

Henry:Lets see if you can still use your moves.

Arceus then tried to move out of the cannons aim, but Henry got out a pistol with a dart then shot it at arceus. Arceus didn't realized that he is being tricked until it's to late. The dart hit his lower part of his neck, he then felt

Weak and unable to use his moves.

Arceus:You tricked me.

Henry:I don't see a rule book or heard any rules.

Arceus: I created you, And this is how you treat me.

Henry:You created me to sufure for your own ammusment.

Arceus:That is not true.

Henry:THEN EXPLAIN MY STATE WHEN I WAS BORN. AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU KILLED THE HUMAN AND ONLY BEING THAT LOVED Me and my brothers.

Arceus:I made a mistake, please calm yourself.

Henry:calm my self, CALM MY SELF. , YOU ARE THE ALPHA POKEMON, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE A MISTAKE. You should be a ashamed.

He then went back to control the robot, then use it'fists to punch arceus with force for 10 puches. Darkrai and cresselia are horrifred at the scene, cresselia begin to cry while darkrai was eye midened.

The fists seem to be made of metal which made the worry their mother even more. Then a siren activate alerting Henry, he then ignored it having too muvh fun beating arceus. A hyper beam hit the bach0k of the robot,

this surprised Henry and turn with his head is yveltal carring xerneas. Yveltal the release xernoas to slowly land on the ship and was also horrified by her creater's conditions, atear then came from her eye feling sorrow

for her.

Yveltal:Why are you standing there, go heal her!

Xerneas was then surprised and do what he said, ,she then healed arceus' wounds and bruisses.

Arceus:Thank you xerneas and you to yveltal.

Yveltal: Hurmp.

Arceus:You two are not close friends anymore.

Xerneas:He is not the Yveltal I know.

The hyper beam that hits the robot's back hit it's week point which interupted the transmitting system wich causes major issues. He realize that he lost so he telepoted

Into the sphiere. Yveltal saw him escaped, which enrages him to use alot of power to destroy the machine and the entire ship. This amazed arceus and yveltal and so the other two, he then looked at the sphiere, he

then uses most of the energy he had left to destroy it, But it was blocked by a field. Yveltal then passes out, now xerneas has to give energy to him now with a annoyed expression. The MS then begin to move away

from the earth to their journey.

Yveltal:WHEN I get my hands on them I will-

Arceus:STOP, we willtake about this later. Now we have to rest.

They all left as yveltal carried xerneas back to kalos, and arceus back to the sunnoh region. Darkrai and Cresselia have so many questions as they float in 'space'.

Henry( mature): What are you doing in my dreams?

Cresselia and darkrai froze and turn they're bodies to see Henry in his mature form.

Henry: You are Darkrai and Cresselia correct.

They both nouded.

Henry:So Arceus sent you here then, state your business.

Darkrai and cresselia are realeaved.

Author:If this story is losing your intrests then tell me to make it more intersesting and how.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and the dream casters meet for the first time. Darkrai and cresselia will try to communicate with him without enrageing him knowing the consequences.

Henry:Tell me why are you in my dreams?

The dream casters are in a exteme nervous state, telling the truth will save a miner penalty when they thought.

Darkrai:I tried to give you nightmares, but It did work so...we tried to spy on you.

They hope Henry didn't get angry but nothing change, they are relieved.

Henry:I do not want more of my private information revealed, I am going to have a talk to arceus.

Instead of being relax is replaced with worry.

Henry:Both of you are coming with us and you will lead us.

Cresselia:What do you mean 'us'.

Henry:Why ash of course.

Darkari:Why ash.

Henry:His aura is different then a ordinary human, this got my interest. Now I will spare both of you while staying with us.

Cresselia:Why?

Henry:I do not want both of you to ran off. We will leave tomarow, because I am going to give something for ash starting now.

A flash appeared which lead them back to reality as Henry woke up, cresselia and darkari shake their heads back to reality. Henry then got up from bed while scrtching his back. He then go to a table, he pull out his phone to

to order a device.

Henry: Hellow William.

William:Did anything happen to you?

Henry:I am fine, I need something.

William:Alright now, HEY GIVE BACK MY PHONE!

Abraham:It is my turn, I am bored! Soooo what do you need.

Henry: I need the OTM model 10.

Abraham:Ok.

And so the OTM is trasported from the lab to the desk. It looks like a advance calculater but with only 5 bottens. One is red while one is blue while the others are black. The device itself is grey around it's body

Henry:You wonder what this is, the device I hold can teleport any certain objects. If you want a certain object, then you just type it in. Now Cresselia would you please wake up Ash.

Cresselia:Alright (Why me?)

Cresselia then went to Ash's room which pikachu sleeping on top him which looks cute. She floates to his bed and shake him alittle.

cresselia:Ash, wake up.

Ash:Urrrrhhhhhhhh, five more min-eeeeeeehhhhhhh.

Cresselia:Wake up!

Ash:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Ash's scream then startled pikach and use a thunderbult which shock Ash.

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRGH.

Meanwhile cresselia use protect and gasp at the the sene.

Pikach then stop realizing what happened and became emberessed, while Ash is in pain with eyes after a pokemon faint.

Ash:Urrrrgggggghhhhhh.

Cresselia:Uuuummmmm Ash,...Are..you...alright?

She knows he wasn't aright but it is tadition.

(MEANWHILE)

Right from space into the MS where William is Manageing the messeges around their company. As you didn't know, Henry and his brothers made thier own company Called ' GREY GEAR COP '. The company is very

Succesfull thanks to hard work and politics to alian pokemon. They have the most advance technology that no one can achived and it was rewarded. But sometimes succes can cause attention.

William: All the messeges are positive, so the barbarians are taken care of then?

William is now in a state of calm but it's a shame that it ends way too soon. A sien wailed meaning that the MS is being attack.

William:ARE THEY *****CKING KIDDING ME!

Abraham they ran towards the defencive system room which is next to the room William is standing.

Abraham:Quit you cussing and activate the emergancy defences.

A huge bang which made the floor rumble which caught William unbalanced. William then race to the room after he got up. He reach to the room and saw Abraham astivating the guns, the system then refused due to

Overuse.

William:Why are the emergancy guns overuse!

Abraham: We didn't repair them due to lack of surprised.

William: Then who is attaking us.

Abraham:Remem er that *****ch.

William:WHAT THE **** HER!

Unknown: Well if it Isn't my future husband's brother.

Abraham:What do you want? MERSINA.

Mersina:you know what I want. And I want him back.

William:Well you do reject and betray him.

Mersina:IKNOW MU MISTAKE. I made a mistake, now I do it out of lust.

Mersina is a charizard, or the most beautiful charizard known in history. She was a gift to henry from arceus as a apology after the incident, the reason is that he saw a white charmader destroying theworld he love.

Henry the agreed to this since he feel empty with the death of his stepfather, he still despised him but at least he cared how Henry 's brothers don't know they had a adoptive human father but henry does since he is the oldest. When they both meet for the first time. Mersina is disgust calling him names which made Henry fouriors at both Mersina and Arceus. Since Arceus is aware with this, Arceus gave her a special stone to protect herself

from Henry's here she is now wanting him, but her guilt the turned depression then madness as she evolve.

William:I can't believe we had to use it.

william pressed a botton which sends powerful sonar signal which made mersina's brain stop.

Abraham:That use 25% of the MS'S energy supply.

Wlliam:Then activated the genorater.

Abraham:We haven't use those in 20 years, but we still have 75% left and I am pretty sure it will cover.

William:Alright, metal L.

A robot then appeared what looks like a lucario but a robot with thick red lines acreoss it's eyes with shoulder armour with slender metalic arms. The waist to the legs are similer but like the arms are slendy.

william:Would you please bring that charizard out there in the cell please.

Metal L: Of course

L then teleported to the charizard and teleport back to the MS. Abraham then pick up his phone and called the repair team.

Abraham:We need repairs agian. on section 18, 35, 24, and 5, as he looks at the damage rate system screen.

William is tired of being attack over and over so he made a decition.

William:We need to upgrade the defence systems, these are starting to rust.

Abraham: I have to agree with you but they are supposed to last for 50 years.

William:Even brilient minds make mistakes, remember Henry said that yes.

Abraham:Besides, we are out of materials.

Henry:Maybe Mersina can defend the MS.

Abraham:WHAT!?

william:We don't have a choice, the metal is lightyaers away in enemy territory, we can't let the barbs know our trade ports.

Abraham:Fine, she may be a pain but now we have no chice.

They went out of the defence room and head stright to their right which leads to the elevater. The prison district is at the bottem of the MS is which the elevater leads. So they went in as it goes down, the Ms is bigger is

wide as a large city so it may take them a couple hours. Abraham is getting quite sleepy but william poke him to keep him awake.

William:Keep awak. We don't want to show weakness.

Abraham:I know it's just that you know that machine I built incase Arceus attack.

Henry:Yes.

Abraham: Well the FTurbo nuclear charge over ride the EST transmitter on a test run.

William:So the energy deliver system blows then.

Abraham nod.

William then is concered why Arceus give this purpose to be Henry's mate, and why now?

William:Abraham.

Abraham:Yes.

William:Don't you ever know why Henry has a potential mate and we don't.

Abraham:Me too.

William:Well I think Henry has some secrets that we don't know.

Abraham:I think that topic is for another day but now we have a meeting.

The elevater then stop to open the doors to reveal empty cells. The prison is similer to any prison but in a futuristic way. It took them time to find her cell but it is still away then they sell something new.

Abraham:What is that smell?

William sniffing.

William:It smells organic.

As they get closer to her cell the smell gets stronger and they here yelling.

Mersina: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

William:Mersian is in trouble, we have to hurry.

They rush to her cell, as they reach they expect a fight or suffurge. No,all they see is something they have never seen before and it shocked them. She is masterbating.

She is fingering a large hole with pinkish fleshthat is between her fingers. William and Abraham are stunned at the scene 0, and they do not know what to do. Mersina then

notice them and she blushed very deepley.

Mersia:Like the view boys.

Abraham:WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

Mersina: I'm horny.

William:I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HORNY, WHAT IS THIS LIQUID ON THE GROUND.

Mersina:Pussy juice.

Abraham:fuck you.

Mersina:It is mating season.

William:What is this mating season.

Mersina:Wait, you can build wepaens that can defeat powerful entities yet you still don't know mating season.

William and Abraham feel stupid but it isnot very obvious.

Mersina:Why aren't you horny too?

William:What?

Mersina:The lucario mating season 9asses not long ago but you are fine.

This new information gives the scientist some intrest of the subject.

Mersina:Want to fuck me.

William and henry:NO!

Mersina:Hey I can help you find mates for your studies.

William:And protect the ms.

Mersina:Fine, but you give me a chance to woo henry.

Abraham:Henry is not gonna like this but he does seem lonely

William:Yeah, I hope he understands. Protecting our home is one priority.

Mersina:So, are you gonna release me.

* * *

So does the scene disturb you or the other way around, let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

(Pallet town)

As the beaufiful sun rose from the horizan, while the wind blows the leaves. Ash then came out first from his house, but not with ahappy expression but a shooked one.

Ash:That is the most weirdest breakfast I ever had.

Cresselia and Darkrai came outnext with the same expression.

Darkrai:You got that right.

Cresselia:What is that creature?

Ash:It looks more like a Amaura, but it's brownish and has less texture.

Cresselia:Well what ever it is, it is not a pokemon I have ever seen before.

They talked of what they saw in front of Ash's house. Henry then came out of the door, his expression was normal instead of causes concern to the others thinking

he knows what is going on.

Darkrai: Henry.

Henry:Yes.

Darkrai: Thanks for the food.

Ash and Cresselia fall anime style.

Cresselia:Darkrai, ask henry of what happen today.

Henry:You mean Littlefoot, he is Dr. Rapuskie's helper.

Ash:Littlefoot?

Henry:Yeah, that is what he calls himself. He is not a pokemon.

Darkrai:What?

Henry:He is a Apatosaurus or what the geniuses in his dimension call him.

Ash:Why is he traveling dimensions?

Henry:Maybe a expirament gone wrong. Anyway lets continue.

They continue to walk to a direction of the port led by ash.

Ash:Can't we use your phone to teleport us to the sinoeh regian?

Henry:I think I should do some exersize.

Ash:I can tell.

Henry:So cresselia and darkrai, have you seen Dr. Jolcene.

Darkrai and cresselia: yes.

Darkrai:How do you know him?

Henry: He is my adoptive father.

The others were shooked, while Ash has no idea what is happening and darkrai and cresselia are even more shooked.

Henry:So how is Arceus treating him, after she killed him.

As cresselia and darkrai heard this, they begin to become disbelive

Cresselia:Why would mother killed him, he is one of pureist humans around. He helped many pokemon.

When darkrai heard this, he had no reaction but deep inside is filled with rage. Julcene was his first friend and closest, he was there for him when he is alone or sad while all the pain he suffered

Threw his life. He gave Darkrai the thought that not all humans are bad. All the legendaries are concered that whenever Jolcene is around, Arceus have more of a sad and guilty expression

Instead of a more powerful and authority expression.

Darkrai:Yes why.

Henry:She execute the wrong human and she knows it. You see our storage of the life energy factory is filled with god like powerful machines. One human somehow kack the system, alling access to the machines.

He or she is one of Jolcene's rivals, he used a time travel machine to change the past. Arceus notice this with the thought jolcene did this, so she killed him as punishment. She then check the soul that left his body

And it was still pure. There is no memery of the soul that attept this action, she then realized that he is not the one. The purist souls are always the strongest so she had a second thought before attacking him by surprised.

Cresselia:Mother has to take him by surprised because he is powerful right.

Henry:Yes, pure humans have more access to these powers, I bet training him is hard.

Darkrai:Right.

Darkrai enter to his thought with Jolcene. Darkrai used a Dark pulse, when the pulse is close he used his hand to block it, and it was successful. This cought Darkrai by surprised, he then use nightmare, he then dodge it

with his speed. Darkrai hasto use his head now knowing a simple attack won't be enough. Jolcene then appeared behind him and karate chop his back which caused darkrai to faint, darkrai can't beleve he is defeated by

A human but he is not a ordinary human. Jolcene then put his hand in front of darkrai like a person would do if they fall.

Jolcene:Take my hand.

Darkrai did what he said.

Jolcene:You are too dependent on hoping you attacks hit your enemy.

Darkrai:yeah.

(Reality)

Cresselia:Darkrai!

Darkrai is snapped back to reality.

Drakrai:What!

Cresselia: we are leaving!

Drakrai:Geeez. Calm down

cresselia:Hurmmp.

(Team Rocket Headqarters)

One of the scientists bring information Giovanni as he enter his office.

Giovanni:Speak up! I don't have all day.

Scientist:It apears that the energy wave is not from a legendary pokemon.

Giovanni:What! The energy effects are way to masive for a weakling.

Scientist:We locate the scourse, it appears to be a white charizard.

(In the MS)

Abraham:So let me get this straight. Mating season is a period when female and male organisms get horny which forces the to mate and creare a offspring.

William:I feel stupid now.

Abraham:Why henry didn't tell us? And WOULD YOU STOP FINGERING YOUR VERGINA.

Mersina:Like I said before, I AM HORNY.

William:I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HORNY JUST STOP.

Abraham:William, calm down.

William:DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN.

Abraham:Your just not used to it.

Mersina then notice a little pink coming out. This gave her a naughtey idea.

Mersina:Hey what is that pink down there.

William and Abraham:What?

They then look down and begin to blush.

William:DON'T LOOK AT IT, I KNOW THAT LOOK FOR SOME REASON!

Abraham:Lets behave like real adults. Not some teenagers gossiping there sex lives.

Mersina then grab william's penis which caused him to lost balanced wich he falled down. She put the dick in her mouth and licking hit causes William to shiver with enjoyment. She moves her head up and down many

times and goes faster when continueing. He then finally came into mersina's while Abraham Look at the scene with disgust and about to vomit. She then drink the cum and lick the left over in William's dick which made

Which causes Abraham to go to the bathroom to vomit.

Mersina:How do you like that?

William: I...will...make...you..pay.

Mersina:I take that as a yes.

William then pass out. Mersina then womdered if Abtaham's dick is bigger.

Mersina:I wonder where he is?

Abraham come to the same room with a tranqulizer and shot her 0. It put her to deep sleep a couple seconds after being shot.

Abraham:I don't appreciate that kind of behavior. Gaurds put this callor in her and put her in a room.

Two humanid grey robots that are very bulky come into the room. One has the collar which it put on Mersina's neck. The two robots pick her up and trasport her to the guest room. As they enter, they put her to be face

Looking at the cieling, they exit to let her sleep. William begin to wake up with a exhusted facial exprssion, he tried to get uo but failed a couple time until the 4th time. Abraham then got closer wanting to speak about

His experience.

Abraham:How do you feel?

William:Well very,...different. To be honest, it feels really good.

He then looks down to see some white liquid, it is sperm but they do not know.

Abraham:What is this white liquid..

He then touched it, to him it feels like water but thicker. As it's on his thinger he smell it. William sniff it as they both try to gather as much information as possible.

They made a thought that it smells wrong. Abraham puts it in a microscope, and displayed on a wall.

William: What ever this thing is, it's rich with nucleic acid. So their is DNA in this thingy.

Abraham:Let's check on SD mode.

A piece of DNA is showed while the computer classified what species until the computer speaks.

Computer:The DNA sample is William's DNA.

Abraham:You know we can used the computer for information.

William:OH.

Amd so the computer explains the purpose of the sperm and some side information.

William:So this thing is called a sperm which is one of the two cells to produce a child which grows inside the uterus or an egg rich with nutrients. The female cell is another and the one that stays.

They are couries how the spearm enters the egg

so they tried to search it up, they expect documents butt they see videos pokemon and humans having with couriosty, they click on one of the videos.

William:Ok, we are in the sea with a moltic.

They saw some clear liquid coming from what it appears her vergina.

Abraham:So She is horny.

She breathing heavily and got really exited when she saw a male.

William:I can see his penis so he is horny too.

Milotic(F):Please, fuck me and don't pull.

Abraham:She is desprite not caring the consequence.

Milotic:Then bare my children.

WilliamThat guy really wants it.

So the female miltic rushed to him and put her vergina into his penic very quickly.

Milotic(F):Don't pull out. Fertilized me.

Milotic:Alright then.

He then uses more force until he came inside her.

Milotic(F):Lets do it agian, to make sure I am prgnant.

William then paused the video.

William:She is very desprite.

So they continue watching other pokeporn with very desprite whores.

Abraham:Why are watching sex videos multiple times.

William:I don't know.

* * *

Alright tell me what you think so far. Have any of you seen the land before time, it's that littlefoot.


	8. NEWS 1

Since I wanted to make the story intresting, I put sex scenes in this story. Now tell me what pokemon or human. If you want the sence to be anthro ot natural, meaning of natural is when what the

Pokemon looks like straight from the games and you know the anthro. So I hope you notice that the three scientists are actually pokemon.


	9. Chapter 8

(Route 1)

Henry, Ash, Cresselia and darkrai headed to Viridian city and pikachu laying on Ash's sholders like usual. What the arest are concered is how Jolcene adopt him and his brothers, and can't take it

anymore.

Darkrai:Henry.

Henry:Yes.

Darkrai:How did you and your brothers meet Jolcene In the first place?

Cresselia then slap him in face with those littlepaws with no arms, It is hard for you to use them except up close.

Drakrai:OH!..WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Cresselia:I don't want him to be upset.

Darkrai's reaction is extreme anger and use a quick dark pulse from his hand to cresselia's chest, then sent her surprised and pushed into the air. She then stop midair and anger too got the best of her.

She then uses Psyshock which missed darkrai thanks to his speed, he was right next to cresselia trying to use a dark then notice and used protect and was in time, Henry is getting tired

of their folishness and decides to stop it. He then put his arm in a horizontal postion and spreed his fingers lined like a oval cut in half.

Henry:ENERGY PULSE.

Two powerful and quick lightning boots hit both, one for each. Darkrai is hit with a pink one while cresselia was hit with a black one. Cresselia and darkrai then fell to the groumd and fainted, and ash sweatdropped.

Cresselia:Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh.

Darkrai:Arrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkk.

Ash then look at Henry with a worried exprssion.

Ash:WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Henry:If I don't then who will.

Ash then stop with defeat.

Henry:Don't give me that look, even legendaries need to learn.

Ash:But still, there are other ways.

Henry:We are in a hurry.

Ash:Why didn't we go south of pallet town.

Henry:I do not want to attract alot of attention, now give this pill to Darkrai.

Henry then put a pill into Ash's hand, he then gave darkrai a pill.

Darkrai:What is it?

Ash:A healing pill, swallow it.

Darkrai then absorbed it into his body al the wounds are healed instantly.

Darkrai:WOW! I fell great.

Meanwhile Henry gave Cresselia a pill which she smilled and more willingly but a sad expression.

Henry:What is wrong?

Cresselia:Nothing.

Henry:That is a lie.

Cresselia:Ok ok. I have guilt for slapping darkrai.

Henry:Really?

Cresselia then blushes knowing she has a crush on darkrai but is not ready. But if the chosen one can trust him then so can she.

Cresselia:Henry, I have a secret but somewhere more private in the city, you 9romise you won't tell anyone.

Henry:Promise.

Henry apologize them for the attack, creselia and darkrai forgave him since it is childish. Henry is now getting even more impatiant, then he take a risk agian.

Henry:This is taking forever, I rather teleport

Ash:You shoose this path.

Henry:I know but I can't take it.

He pulled out his phone.

Henry:G teleport us to the Sinnoh regian.

G:Where?

Henry:The most isolated.

G:Alright.

In a flash, a actual flash they disappeared into the sinnoh regian and who knows What G and Henry are thinking.

(MS)

The two brothers are still watching pokeporn. This video shows a Gardivor having sex with a lucario in a doggy style. The lucario is humping garbivor as little blood is seen out of the Gardivor's vergina.

Abraham:There is blood in her vergina, that means the Flesh that covered the gateway to the uteruis is ripped so she must be a vergin.

William:That explains the scremming.

Gardivor:Please don't stop. Make me pregnant.

William:She is desprite too.

As the locario keeps pushing foward and back much faster until he came and both collape, breathing very heavily. The video then puases when they here grouning.

Abraham:What!? The sleeping chemical si supposed to last three hours.

William:Abraham. We were watching pokeporn FOR FIVE FUCKING HOURS.

Abraham:WHAT!

Mersina:Hey there.

Abraham:How long are you there.

Mersina:About an hour or close.

Williqm then smell something familier then he realized.

William:Did you just masterbate!?

Mersina then blushes.

Abraham:Great,

He then pressed a botten which activate the cleaning robots.

Abraham:Clean central isle.

William then exist the website but he wants more, but not mersina since she is not his type. Not elemetaly but emotionaly. Abraham wants one too but he is specific.

Mersina:So where is Henry?

Abraham:The Sinnoh regian.

Mersian:Then take me there.

William:We are not leaving the MS, but we can teleport you there.

Abraham:Fine.

Abraham put the location in the teleporter which is hust installed, teleport her to the Sinnoh.

William:Great she is gone now what are we doing with our lives, lets get mates.

Abraham agreed so they teleport to a random location but some of the pussy juice went three between two floor sheets which affected a cable connected to transporter.

Instead of diffrent places, it switch to different demensions.

(Demension 45)

Emily is a Anthromorphic dark lugia, she is very depressed how society treates her. She is beautiful with a hour glass shape body with big D cup breast. She is alone with no friends and her family, since she is a dark type

,people assume she is not to be trusted. Her family was killed due to accusment. She has a job at a Cafe where she she makes coffee and many types of bread, a old female Amphoras is kind enough to give her a job.

She works the best she can to retern a favor but the Amphoras didn't want the retern. Now when she died, the cafe belongs to another anthro who is a typeist, Emily is kicked out or fired. Even though she had money in her

bank that will last 10 years. She is diffrent to most girls, she prefer to not spend on useless things which most do. She saved about 60,000 poke while the ones that do shopping saved 20,000 poke. She is having trouble

finding a job as she search the newspaper, while eating creal with milk. Her apartment is not stylish, but good enough, she has a bathroom ,a bedroom conmected with a kitchen. She dosen't have any those electonics, so

she entertained herself with books mostly sad ones. Later after she read them she would cry hopeing someing happens or she dies. She was walking down a streat, the town is pretty small and low criminal rates but

Pokemon still fear the dark like her.

Emily:Well I can work on that storage job.

Emily then heard lighting allover the streat which made her frightening, when she look at what's happening. The lightning turnd in curcles which made a blue portal. She is amazed by the beauty, she saw two figures, she

Thought of aliens from another planet. That idea went away when they are just a charizard and lucario but they are white.

Emily:Hello.

William:A Dark lugia.

Emily then saddened knowing she will be teased, william notice this and show her pity.

William:I am sorry for my Behavior.

Emily:Noboby apologize me for their behavior.

Abraham:Then their fools. and exuse my brother's behavoir.

Emily:It's alright. Anyway, WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT IS THAT!?

William:Calm down. Lets introduce ourselves all right.

Emily:K, I am Emily. What is yours.

William:I am Dr. William Grektonium

Abraham:And I am Dr. Abraham Grektonium

Emily:Grektonium? Never heard that last name before.

William:The family is named when our father which is a human discoered a revolutionary metal.

Emily:Oh! Wait so scientists, like the those science fiction movies and what is a human.

Abraham:If it gives a better understanding then yes and WHAT?

Emily:COOL! And Huh.

William:Abraham, we are anthromorphic.

Abraham:I believe we travel demtions. You are taller with a skinny body with little muscles.

William: You have a more bulky style but it's not much. Emily.

Emily:Yes.

William:Can we stay with you, we will pay you.

Emily then thought maybe it's a good idea since she need more money but is there cash valuable.

Emily:What is the reward?

Abraham:Gold.

Emily:Deal.

She then walk with the two to her home, she expect disapointment but see exceptance. The neighbors stare at William and Abraham because they are white thinking they are weak. Emily notice this thinking they maybe

been threw what she been. They give her a pound of gold which they earned her trust and slept on the same bed. In the mourning, Abraham is cooking which amazes Emily. They served her pancakes and crissped patatos, which she thank and begins two eat

Emily:This is amazing! It tast so good.

Abraham:Thank you.

Emily then blushes.

Emily:Where is William?

Abraham:Buying food for the future and it's on us.

Emily then hugged Abraham then realized and let him go and gave anervous smile.

Emily(thought) Why am I blushing, do I have a crush on him. No, we barely met.(Normal)So what do you do for a living?

Abraham:We sell High tech products, the best in the universe and It's very successful.

Emily:Wow, lucky you.

Emily then begin to cry, he has a better life then she has. She is losing raith but Abraham huged her for comfort.

Abraham:Do you lost a family.

She nodded.

Abraham:I knew it. Even I lost a family member. I barely met my father which is a human, not my own kind. My oldest brother remember him saying he is the best dad a child could ever had. The Youngest which is william

Never saw him.

Emily:Why your kind never took care of you, did they die?

Abraham's mood then turned to anger.

Abraham:No, they abandoned us three to rot.

Emily then gasp and saddened.

Abraham:Our adoptive father Dr. Jolcene Grektonium. He took care of me and Henry like his children.

Emily:So Henry is the oldest son.

Abrham nodded.

* * *

Sorry for the lazy writing for the gardivor scene, I am just very tired. So sorry for you Gardivor fans, I mean really, when I type Gardivor fanart people give her boobs and and a ass. OH I forgot that the anthros where clothes

for William and and Abraham have your typical lab clothing while emily weres a white shirt with and jeans with no bra but with underwear. She remove the bra to get a positive view from the males. If you don't like anthros

then I am sorry.


	10. Chapter 9

(Sinnoh regian)

Henry was yousing his phone to figure out where he and the others are.

Henry:We are in route 222, and the closest city is Sunyshore City. The mayor of the city should give it a better name.

Ash:Well sometimes thses towns or cities are based on it's orgins.

Cresselia and darkrai are not shocked they teleport but in the little device, but the continue. They want to look at their islands on his phone.

Cresselia:Can you search my island.

Darkrai:No! search my island.

Henry:Your both getting off topic.

(Kalos)

Pokemon are running away and hide while some take their kids and some do both and flew off.

Yveltal:Rrrrrrrruuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh.

That explains why.

Yveltal was flying in the air, but he is not useing his abilities just flying aroumd enjoying his freedom. He tried to enjoy as much as he can before xerneas tqkes him down. He is tired of sleeping

as a cocun, the only day he realesed is once in every thousand years. He has to collect energy in order to survive but he has to steal it, then xerneas came to stop him since Arceus didn't gave me

a limit of how much. They then fight, since xerneas has a type advantage she could defeat them but takes time. Yveltal is now in a depression stage, he then retreat and escaped.

Yveltal:Finaly some freedom.

Yveltal wants to stay free so he keep flying

Yveltal:(Why am I stuck with this job, Xerneas gets all the recignition for her job and me. And I get nothing).This is unfair.

(Flashback)

The forest has no life, dead tress and grass.

Xerneas was confronting Yveltal.

Xerneas:Yveltal, go back to sleep.

Yveltal:Why won't you.

Xerneas is now getting iritating but camled down.

Xerneas:Please Yveltal, I promise I will visit you.

Yveltal:promise,Promise, PROMISE. THE LAST TIME YOU VISIT IS 300 YEARS AGO. WHILE OTHER POKEMON BOW, GIVE YOU GIFTS, AND ADMIRE YOUR BEAUTY, AND ALL I GET ARE SCREAMS.

HENRY WAS RIGHT.

Xerneas:What does that little charmander know that you don't?

Yveltal:When someone recieve gets popularity, while the other dosn't, the one that is popular will think that he or she is better and the deserves nothing and should be left to rotten.

Xerneas was shocked to hear this, to her it's not true but his piece is very simler to her piece of the puzzle.

Xerneas:I know it kinda makes sense, but it's not.

Yveltal:Henry told me they will also lie their way out not to look bad.

Xerneas saw no hope to change his mind since they add up in his view. She then prepare a move but Yveltal got away.

Xerneas:Yveltal don't go.

A tear from her eyes appeared and couldn't wipe then off beacuse no hands.

Xerneas:That is not true.

(Reality)

Yveltal:Henry was right after all. I should thank him, unlike Xerneas he got my back.

He then went in a cave where he used to sleep a long time ago, and he dug with his bird like feat. He pull out a old phone like the ones in 80s, and pressed a botten with his claw.

(Route 222, end)

The city is just on the horizon, and henry's phone wrang.

Henry:Who is calling me?

He then pull out his phone, amd answer.

Henry:Hello.

Yveltal:Hey henry.

Henry:Yveltal, is that you why didn't you answer.

Yveltal:Xerneas found me.

Henry:Oh!

Darkrai wants to talk to him and cresselia is getting angry.

Darkrai:Henry can I talk to him

Henry:Sure.

Henry then give darkrai the phone.

Yveltal:Darkrai, hoe have you been?

Darkrai:Good, is Xerneas still a bitch.

Yveltal:Yep, is cresselia a bitch.

Darkrai:Yep.

Cresselia then is pissed to a point not only calling her a bitch, but calling Xerneas a bitch. Xerneas was a friend of cresselia and they complain about their coumterparts. She is gathering energy for a move. Ash

pikachu, and henry stop her.

Henry:Cresselia calm down.

Cresselia then remember that he knows her secret, she calm down and she hated that.

Cresselia then flout fouriously to darkrai and grab the phone.

Cresselia:Bird. YOU BETTER STAY AWAY OR I WILL TELL ARCEUS WHERE YOU ARE YOU MUDERUOS FREAK.

Henry:CRESSELIA!

Yveltal:I CAN DESTROY YOU WITH A BLAST.

Cresselia:SO, YOU CAN'T.

Yveltal:(She is right) WELL THEN FUCK YOU WHORE AND SAME GOES FOR XERNEAS.

Xerneas:WHAT!

YVveltal:OH SHIT!

He hand the phone.

Cresselia:Hurrrmmmp, looks like I win.

Darkrai:You really are a whore.

Cresselia:Oh shut up.

Ash:Henry?

Henry:Yes.

Ash:What is a whore?

Henry:Your mom raised you well.

Ash:ok.

(Yveltal's old cave)

Xerneas has a angered expression which put fear in yveltal. The last timesomething similer happens and he is very close to death.

Xerneas:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Yveltal:Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing.

Yeveltal then fly over xerneas as fast he can, xerneas is even more angry. Xerneas my be a kinda slow walker but she can skip quickly,myveltal knew this and decides to fly higher. Xerneas then give up knowing that

she can't fly. She then tried to communticate to arceus.

(Hevean palace)

Arceus is waiting pationtly for cresselia and darkrai since she knows that they are bringing henry. At the same time she is scared.

Arceus:Where are they?

Xerneas:Arceus.

Arceus:Xerneas.

Xerneas:Yveltal escape, I think he is heading to the jhoto.

Arceus:I knew this well will happen. Iwill comtqct lugia and Ho oh about it.

Xerneas:Thank you.

Arceus:I never thought that a innocent child can become a monster.

(Unkown)

Yveltal:Stupid order, stupid Xerneas, stupid duty. I hate it.( when I get there, I need to find that callor. It is the only chance I have to stand agianst arceus and the other legendaries).

It took him some time to find Johto, but he found it. He saw Cherrygrove city, henthen enter a forest to rest, due to lack of freedom he has poor stamina. He is getting hungary, he decidedto steal life. He tried to make sure

that therer is no pokemon here. He uses his powers to steal life, he only take 50 trees and was full.

(Whirl islands)

In a cave lugia is enjoying her day off, She is more of a have fun girl. She prefer to lay down.

Arceus:Lugia.

Lugia:Oh come on.

Arceus:Sorry, Yveltal is here you must stop him.

Lugia:Great, now I had to deal with the monster.

Arceus expect that comment from her and Arceus bet Ho-oh will do the same.

Arceus:Alright he seems to be heading to union cave.

Lugia nodded and flew of her home to union cave. She reach there in no time waiting for Ho-oh. Ho-oh is more of a fashonable type of girl. She prefer to not get wet, sometimes she where a necklence as she enter the scene.

Lugia:Hey there.

Ho-oh:Hello lugia.

She then landed on the rock slowly.

Lugia:Would you hurry up.

Ho-oh:I do not want dust at my featners.

Lugia:*Sigh* typical Ho.

Ho-oh:HEY.

Lugia then sniker while Ho-oh gave a hurmp.

Ho-oh:So yveltal finally snap.

Lugia:Yep.

Ho-oh:took him long enough.

Lugia:You know I wonder why he wants to come here.

Ho-oh:I heard you. Xerneas is not a pushover, he must have pissed her of.

Lugia:Xerneas takes her duties seriously but she is very kind.

Ho-oh:She takes pride for her work but Yveltal take a darker pride for his work.

Lugia:He should be here by now. I think I should read his thoughts.

Ho-oh:Hurry up please, I need my fresh bath.

Lugia then tried to search and read his mind and found new information.

Lugia:Hhhhhhmmm.

Ho-oh:What are you thinking.

Lugia:He is resting, and he is coming here for a callor.

Ho-oh:If he wanted so much then lets get it.

Ho-oh then step forward.

Ho-oh:OH!

Lugia:What happen?

Ho-oh:I step on someting poimty and hard.

Lugia then look at the ground and saw something shiny.

Ho-oh get in the air.

Ho-oh knows when she takes something serious the you had to believe her, so she did wate she is told. Lugia use physic to lift the metal. It take alot energy but they pull to reval box.

Ho-oh:What is it? Maybe it's the callor.

The box had a sign in it's lock revealing a grey gear which is the company logo.

Lugia:What does the sign mean?

Ho-oh:I don't know but lets open it.

The lock is old and rusty, and easy to break so they brack and open. It then reveals a collar, it is bendable and wobbly covered with silver. It also had a white dimand, which catch Ho-oh's attention.

Ho-oh:What a beautiful Diomand, I think Yveltal has a thing For Xerneas.

Yveltal:No it' not.

* * *

Well what a turn of events. also the logo is Henry and his brother's company.


	11. Chapter 10

(Sunyshore city)

Many trainers tried to catch Darkrai ans cresselia but Henry game them the bracelets, this made the trainers think Ash already caught them.

Darkrai:This braclet is useful.

Cresselia:I know, can we keep them?

Henry:Sure.

Ash's belly then growl, and the others turn their heads to Ash.

Ash:Hehehehehe. Guess I am hungary.

Henry:Well I am hungry too, are bkth of you are.

Cresselia and darkrai:Yes.

Ash:Do we have money.

Henry:I do since me and my brothers own a powerful company?

Cresselia:Huh?

Henry then look at cresselia with concern.

Henry:I supposed you have something on your mind.

Cresselia:I am sorry but It's weird that you behave more of aaaaaaa.

Henry:A what.

Cresselia:A human.

Henry:Well Jolcene treats me and one of my brothers a son than a pet.

Cresselia:Oh.

Ash:Lets get going I am starving.

So they enter the closest restruant, and the workers where blown away to see rare pokemon. So they ordered some while Henry pays, and It's more of a akward moment when you see a rare pokemon

that can talk.

Ash:Well that was weird.

Henry:I agree. I mean it's not every day you see a talking pokemon.

Ash:Well there is another pokemon.

Cresselia:It's that standing meoth!

Cresselia was then angrey due to past.

Henry:Why are you mad, did he does something negative.

Cresselia:He tried to capture me from my duties.

Henry's phone then ring, he pull out to see a alarm up but short but he recognize it. As he looked at the alarm, he is shooked which the others notice and shivered.

Henry:Oh shit.

Darkrai:Henry.

Henry:We need to find the other collar.

Cresselia:Wait, what is happening.

Henry:The collar from union cave in the johto regian is taken.

Ash:What collar?

Henry tried to calm down since another collar is pretty close.

Henry:You know Yveltal right.

Cresselia:Why do you have to metion that name.

Darkrai:Yeah.

Henry:He is after the collar.

Ash:Well is it powerful or something like that.

Henry:Yep, the collar contains a power that is even more powerful then arceus herself

This information put them in extreme fear, especially cresselia.

Darkrai:You are very unlucky right now.

Cresselia:Shut up.

Ash:Anyway, how does this collar makes it stronger.

Henry:This collar will make you 100% stonger and faster.

Cresselia:What are we waiting for, lets get the other one.

Henry:The lock maybe old but only physics force can.

Ash:Wait, if Yveltal was after it then arceus knows where he is. If that collar is the Johto regian, then lugia is there and she or he is a physic.

Henry:Fuck.

So two run while cresselia and darkrai quickly floute out to the same route but Henry is exhusted.

Henry:Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.

Cresselia :Come on. We barly gone a mile.

Henry:I know,huhuhuh, but I barly walk.

Darkrai:great.

Ash then help him move and decided to walk since the collar is in Lake Valour. It's a long walk but there sure lugia and Ho-oh can handal hi, they hope.

(Route 222 middle)

Cresselia:So how do you meet Yveltal.

Henry:Well it all starts when I was a charmander, you see I was looking at the legendary pokemon documents. The ones that intrest me the most are the ones that causes pain. I stemble upon Yveltal, his documents

have limited information so I decided to search myself. I know It's very dangerous but I came prepared, I built a anti-ernergy decayer which moves useing natural energy is nothing. I then visit to kalos to search a cave on

a mountain. This disturbed his sleep thus awakening him, I was a bit afraid but I remember the device. He then uses a move me which made no effect. Yveltal was then confused on what to do next, that move is supposed

to instantly kill a living organism. So he never encountered a situation like this.

Darkrai:Wow.

Henry:I tried to comunicate and he listens, he told me henwas glad He has someone to talk to. Xerneas visiting Yveltal gets less and gets shorter, and he begins to go on the insanity side due to unsocializing. I gave him a

old phone, it can communicate with him even in his other forms. I built it and was very easy thanks to the documents. Xerneas then appeared and told him to go back to sleep, he then gave a annoyed expression, Xerneas

then spotted me and told me to never made contact again. I ignore her request.

Cesselia:Why her? She represents life with precious.

Henry:Life is not supposed to be fair, your supposed to suffer.

Cresselia:I don't belive you.

Henry:You disagree but darkrai agreed. Your trying to defend her.

Cresselia:Yes.

Henry:Alright, when Arceus killed Jolcene by 'accident', I told 6veltal the collars and a plan. he ignored it because he had faith in Arceus, and you already figured out me and Acreus battle. As they retern Xerneas told him to ho

back to sleep, aigan annoyed experssion. Xerneas is worried about her friend but duty comes first to her.

Ash:He is very unlucky.

Henry:I know.

(Demension 45-supermarket)

William was grabbing supplies for dinner as a sign of appriciation for emily. Alot of other pokemorph stare at him mumbleing and gossiping. This was disturbing him since he has no expirence, then he rush to the cashier

with all the food he needs. Thankfly he recive poke from a bank with gold, and alot of females ask him out but he knows that is a trick. He may be the youngest but he is not a fool unloke others males. He walk to the

apartment since it's close, he then heard a screem. he ran tward the cream which behind the buldings to reveal a zorark being raped by a machamp.

William:Sir.

Machump:Huh.

William:I suggest you leave her alone.

Machomp:Oh yeah, what can a little guy like you do?

He said as he walk tward him.

William:This.

William then kick him in the balls as hard as he can, which caught him Off gaurd.

Machomp:Fuck you.

He fainted. William then look at the crying zorark which she fall back.

William:Don't worry, I will not hurt you.

She then ran and hugged him and cry which made William feel pity. William use identity check on her which appeared that she is a nice girl in pain.

William:Shall I gaurd you home.

Zorark:I don't have one.

William:(she is another victum).What is your name?

Zorark:maria.

William:Well maria, you can come with me.

Maria:Really, thank you.

It was still day time as they walk, maria has crappy and terred clothes. They were the freak show, and this made William lose hope on Equalism. A milotic with one of the most beautiful and best body wich is what they

are well known with big boobs and ass and one encountered them.

Milotic:Hey every one, it's the freaks.

Everyone then surronds then and laugh, Maria is very drepessed and William is angry.

Milotic:You both belong in a chemical plant then a beautiful neighberhood.

Everyone then made insults, gossip, and laugh. William had enough.

William:How old are?

Milotic:Did you ask for my age?

She said with a braty tone.

William:I just ask for your age.

Milotic:You are insulting me. I will call the cops.

William:What.

Milotic: my dad is the like major of thiw city and I am rich so back off.

William and maria left will the others insult him, they reach the apartment building. As they get in maria cried.

Maria:They are right, I am a freak.

William:they are just words, do not let them get you. It is a sigh of weakness.

Maria then felt awe for him, he can become a good husband and father. She see him as a father figure. Theyreach the apartment to reveal Emily and Abraham finishing their breakfeast.

William:We have a visiter.

Emily:Oh, hey.

Abraham:Hello.

Emily:what is your name?

Maria:Maria.

Emily:You got a nice body with good tits and ass. Did you got a male.

Maria is now emberesed, she wants a lover or at least someone who cares.

Maria:No.

Abraham:the shakes her hqnd and maria did the same. Abraham then look at Hemryand saw a angry expression.

Abraham:Did something happem.

William:Yes but not now, I do not want her to feal the pain again.

Abraham nodded. Emily and maria knows that William and Henry may not have good looks nor they are bad looks but they behave well. The behavior of them makes a relationship lasts longer, and maria and emily are

Lonely. They talk eachother in secret and agreed thqt they must catch them before any other girl. Meanwile in a separate room, William and Abraham are talking bisness.

Abraham:So that's how both of you meet. Now tell me the situation.

Abraham is the big bro of William like Henry is to him, he now wants to repeat like a brother bond.

William:Other pokemon stare atme me, maybe because I am white. When I walk maria to hom a moltic insults while her followers insult and gossip.

This really made Abraham angry, not only to him but to himself for failing to standup to him like henry did.

William:That women do not deserve to be called a women, more of a braty child.

Abraham:I agree, disgracful youth.

William:Abraham?

Abraham:Yes.

William:I feel something for Maria, I feel more accepted when I hug her. Loved to be exact, like when you hugged me when I get bullied.

Abraham:I feel the same why, when I had a crush on a pulpix when I was a dratini. I comfess to her with alot of courage, she rejected me. It's her choice but she dosen't have to say it a rud way, she invited her friends to

Bully me. Henry notice and took them all down with easy, then I was crying and henry hugged me knowing he had my back. Their parents are fourious when their kids are hurt and decide to kil him. Our father then appeared

Infront of him, he is so powerful not even 3 v100 nintales can deteat him. All are defeated with a flash. He then heal me and carry us home.

William felt lots pity for his older brother.

Abraham:That's all in the past, what reallh matters is now and the future


	12. Chapter 11

(Union cave)

Lugia:Oh shit.

Ho-oh:Lugia we can take him, we just have to tire him.

Lugia:I know but what if we we got it.

Ho-oh:He is inexperence, he can barly move a shot.

Yveltal:IT'S FINALLY MINE.

Yveltal was holding the collar in his clawa.

Lugia:HOW DID YOU GET IT!?

Yveltal:While both of you talk and face eachother, I sneak pass you.

Lugia is getting worried.

Ho-oh:Don't you dare touch that gem.

Yveltal:You don't know twhat his is do you? Well lt me show you.

Yveltal then put on the collar, then a flash. Yveltal color then change to white with black aura surronding him.

Ho-oh:Lugia, How stong he is.

Lugia check his power mentally, and she was terrified like never before.

Lugia:We need to fly as fast we can.

Ho-oh was scarred and she agreed, they fly foward but yveltal got in the way.

Ho-oh:How strong is he.?

Lugia:Way stronger then arceus.

Yveltal:So you fear my power. I want to kill both of you but the beauty got in the way.

Ho-oh:What did you say?

Lugia:Just go with it, he gives us a chance to live.

Yveltal:I want both of you to be my mates, and bear my children.

Ho-oh:Oh hell no.

Yveltal then sees the city, he uses a weak dark pulse and its small but it completly destroy a city.

Lugia and Ho-oh are terrified by his power, forcing her to accept.

Ho-oh:fine

Yveltal:You made a wise choice, and just to make sure you won't escape.

Yveltal then mind countroll them useing dark energy.

Yveltal:Fallow me.

Lugia and Ho-oh fallow him to the nearest caves with a new life. Arceus in The Palace is angry at yveltal, she wants him to be punish. But he was too powerful even with one of plates. She looks closer at the collar which

looks very familier. She realized that those collars are built by jolcene but newer and upgraded. She can't send Jolcene because he is dead and the other legendaries are busy. She had no choice but to talk to henry.

Arceus:I hope I made the right choice.

(Route 222 18 miles twards the lake)

Mersina was watching Henry sleeping while her vergina is gooing, she is going to do it.

Cresselia:Who are you?

Mersia then jump back with surprised and immediently got up.

Mersina:I am mersina.

Cresselia:Well I am cresselia. What are you doing here.

Mersina:Trying to catch henry.

Cresselia is also surprised go her that.

Cresselia:Why would a pretty Charizard would wwnt him.

Mersina:Well I like his personality, unlike other charizards. Why aren't you sleeping?

Cresselia then blush.

Cresselia:I have a crush.

Mersia:The human.

Cresselia:No, Darkrai.

Mersina is shocked.

Mersina:Why would you have a crush on him. Arn't you supposed to hate him.

Cresselia:I am over 1000 years old, not a young adult.

Mersina:Oh. Well I am having sex.

Cresselia:What! No what about him, Oh wait he is the chosen one.

Mersina:Well put him to a very deep sleep.

Cresselia did what she told, she use the powder from her boby to make sure they are sleep.

Cresselia:Lets do this.

Mersina was then walked to henry, Herny was sleeping on his back like a human would.

Henry:Hello Mersina.

Mersina:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Darkrai then woke up to see Cresselia touching his penis.

Darkrai:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Cresselia:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Cresselia was emberesed and ashamed while Mersina is surprised,

Mersina:HOW DO YOU KNOW I AM HERE.

Henry:I can hear my surrongings when i am asleep.

Darkrai:Why are you touching my DICK.

Cresselia is so emberesed, but the secret is revealed.

Cresselia:Darkrai, there is something I should tell you.

Darkrai:That you love me

Cresselia:HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Darkrai:Well I accidently gave you nightmares, as I look it deals with me.

Cresselia's vergina drips with liqid while she tried to place in her vergina. This is done slowly since she is overjoyed.

(Demension 45)

Emily and Maria overheard William and Abrahams conversation. They almost cried as they run to the bathroom. Maria and emily wipe they're eyes.

Emily:They had tough lives when were little. Even I do.

Maria:Really mine is.

Emily:Broken family and poor.

Maria:born and raised poor, raped alot.

Emily:How come you are not prgnant.

Maria:They use a condom to prevent herpeas.

Emily:Oh.

Maria:Do you like Abraham.

Emily blushes

Emily:Yes. Whenever I meet a male, they are perverts but he respects my body. He cleaned and made my apertment fiting with no charge.

Maria:William didn't abuse em unlike others, but he saves me and give me food.

Emily:I think they are trying to catch us but in a gentlemanish way.

Maria:I think they make good husband and a good father.

Emily:Your right, they are the only poeple that care about us, us and they should date.

Maria:Those guies are rare now.

Emily:Come on, before a sad stupid bitch find them since they walk to places.

They exit the bathroom, and atbthe same time William and Henry exit the bedroom.

William:Emily and maria, for dinner I am makin Bosht.

Emily:What is that meal.

William:It's a surprise.

William goes to the kitchen and begin cooking. Emily and Emily thought that it's weired for a male tocook a major meal. As he finish which took a hour, they all took their seats.

William:Priyatnogo appetita.

Emily and Maria:What?

Abraham:He also speaks Russian.

Maria:That is hard language to learn.

Abraham:He has been practicing since he is little.

Emily:Oooooooouuuuuuuuhhhhhh. Can you say I love you at maria.

Maria blush.

William:Ya lyublyu tebya.

Maria:Thank you. I love you too.

William:Really?

Maria realized what happen, and she begin to become nervous.

Maria:Y...ye...yesss.

Maria then hold him and kiss him. Maria enjoynthe kiss while abraham and Emily do the same. The bell ruined the moment.

Emily:UUURRRRGGGHHHHH.

She went to the doorand open to reveal a letter from the floor.

Emily:Weird.

She pick it up and close the door, she then walk to the table while opening and reading it.

Emily:*gasp* maria this is prom reunion.

Maria:Really, william we should date their. If it's okay with.

William:I am good.

Maria:Yes I can create a new image and date my love.

William knows she is useing him but deep deep down is love.

Emily:Well we have four days to prepare.

They get the usual prom stuff with a beautiful dress made by Abraham.

Emily:These dresses are beautiful

Maria:It makes me feel special, Abraham you should totally be a dress desighner.

Abraham:I may not be good at cooking, but sy0tyoes are my favorite.

Emily:Wait this is a rich party, I think it's a prank.

William:Take this.

William hand them rings.

Maria:What are these?

William:These are Event switching rings. These will protect you by uncertain events that harm you emotionaly or physicaly.

Emily:Do they work?

They went outside in a mudpuddle. A truck pass them with the truckmud splash cliche. The mud was blocked.

Maria:They do work.

They went inside while some pokemon admired her dress while some are a while William and Henry put on Grey suits preparing for the night. The girls didn't pit makeup since the dress grab to mutch arrention.

They enter the High school at the dance hall.

William:These dresses and the school, everything in our surrondings is expensive.

Maria:This town is for the rich.

A Female Ninetals aprouch the couples.

Ninetails:You may be rich but your still freaks

Nintales picks a cup of punch to throw at the girls but end up throwing herself.

Ninetails:AAAAHHHHHHH.I ruined my beautiful dress.

She then runs to the bathroom to clean. Many other bullies tried to humiliate them but only to themeselves. The moltic from before was jealous at both, her mate cheated on her for another girl. She is angry at men and

despise them, all men are the same. When they see a better looking or more beautiful, they abandomed the she. She now sits alone in a table, she wants revenge. Shemwnts to kill all males that used females but She

Couldn't.

Sama tha:(There has to be at least one male that doen't cheat).

She then looks at william dancing with Maria

Samantha:and I know who

She said with a sexual tone. William is getting tired and decided to eat.

William:Maria I will get something to eat and maybe go to the bathroom.

Maria:Ok.

William approuch the table drinking punch. He then has to pee so he went to the bathroom. Milotic fallow him to the bathroom quietly and slowly.

William:Huh?

William turn around to see the moltic.

William:You!

Smantha:Calm down.

William:That is very immature of what you did there.

Samantha:I am trying to impress a guy thatmI love which cheated me, and my name is

Samantha now has a sad face.

Samantha:Are all men like this?And why are you different?

William:Sometimes and because i was raised you have a father, or a mother or both.

Samantha:Both.

William:How do they raise you

Samantha:They give me what I want since I am rich, They say we are better then others.

William:What is your name?

Samantha:Samantha.

William:Samantha, I must teach you the values of Emotional nature, are you willing.

Samantha:Yes.

William:meeta me outside when it's over.

William the left.

Maria:Sup!

Samantha:GGGAAAAAHHHH. You scared me.

Maria:Sorry.

Maria then exit the shodows.

Maria:You want William to take you verginity

Samantha blush.

Samantha:That man won't betray me unlike the other. A personality like that deserve children. We need more good men. My parents only care about my looks, if he cares for you then I want him to care about me.

Maria:Well lets get pregnant together.

Samantha:Is he good with kids.

Maria:Yep and he has alot of money, and hard to fool.

* * *

I suck at describing things so in every scene you imagine it. Make every character you want to look hot or action or any object that satisfy your expectations. Also I now will be doing side stories In the next chapter maybe.


	13. Chapter 12

Speak:Hello,Pokespeak:/Hello/, telepathy:(Hello), and thought: **Hello**

* * *

Mersina tried to rape henrywhile he is asleep but failed. While cresselia and Darkrai are having the time of their lives.

Henry:W. t are you doing here.

Mersina:Trying to rape you.

Ash:What is rape?

Henry then gave Ash his phone.

Henry:Search it up.

Henry:Why aren't you with the love of your life?

Mersina:You were right. He only did it out of lust not love. I thought he love me but he wants more mates. Henry please take my verginity.

Henry:No.

Mersina:I am offering you sex, one of the greatest gifts of life.

Henry:Not all pokemon have that gift, and humans have more privliges.

Mersina:Common! You are mine.

Henry:What happen to freedom.

This comment shut Mersina, and she begin to cry.

Ash:Henry.

Henry:Yes.

Ash:What is sex?

Henry:Search it up.

Mersina then tackle him by surprised, she then place down his wrist. Her vergina is swollen with clear liquid, then she rub her vergina to the place where his penis is supposed to go. Henry then have a erection and is

large.

Mersina:Oooooooooo. Make me pregnant. Shenthen placed her vergina to his penis and groun. She then moves up and down many times while grouning, Henry tried to pull out but mersina refuses. He came imto her.

Henry:huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Great now I get kids.

mersina:Don't be made, you took care of William so It wouldn't be a problem. So lets make names or shall we make more.

Henry:I do not want more.

Mersina:More it is, they will be beautiful

Henry:Arceus didn't construct your mind very well.

Arceus:Henry.

Henry:Arceus.

He growled.

Arceus:Yveltal has the callor.

Henry:Don't worry, as long as no females are involve because a dark type with that much power gets seductive.

Arceus:Lugia and Ho-oh are females.

Henry then slappes his face with one hand.

Henry:Well looks you will have new members.

Arceus:I will stop him.

Henry:Be my guest. Just remember that he is very strong.

Arceus then left.

henry:Mersina, I will help you take care of our child.

Mersina is exited to her this. She then hug Henry with delight, and henry hug her back.

Ash:EEEEE

EWWWWWW!

Ash has no idea how sex works now he accidently went inside a porn website. Darkrai finally came inside cresselia, and her hyeme is ripped which realease blood. But she didn't mind. They then kiss sighning a new

relationship and a couple vows. The sun then roses ,meanimg time to get going. So they continue their journey to the lake.

(Johto)

Arceus teleported to Johto to battle yveltal and he saw his target. Yveltal notice him and stop but realese Lugia and Ho-oh.

Lugia:What happened?

Ho-oh shacks her head.

Ho-oh:Urrrrrkkk.

Arceus:Both of you must fly away.

Lugia and Ho-oh agreed as they fly away.

Arceus:Yveltal, you used to be a nice and calm child. Now you are a dreppreses sadist, why.

Yveltal:*chuckle* Henry is right. You don't know Phsycology.

Arceus:What?

Yveltal is now under Arceus. She tried a dark plate but was too late. He fired a powerful dark pulse which cought him offgaurd. Yveltal didn't break a sweet since with the collar ue has beeter stamina.

Arceus:Yveltal, I am sorry I put you there but please understand that It needs to be balance.

Yveltal:Hey I do not choose to be here, you did. Maybe I should be a human.

Arceus:Why a human.

Yveltal:At least one actually called me a friend.

He then fly away. Arceus' pride is destroid but he is too fast.

Arceus:He will understand, I hope.

(Side story)noncanon.

Henry, William and Abraham are visting the Alola regian out of not onplane but teleportation.

Henry:Huh. this region is tropical.

William is checking the GPS

William:We are in the island with a small inactive volcano, ther is a town ahead of us called Lki town.

Abraham:Sounds very native.

William:Well it's a island in one of biggest oceans on the planet with there own unique culture.

Abraham:Yes but you won't adapt to it.

William:Poshalyusta, soblyudayte tishinu.

They all laugh and continue the road. The assume the biggest is the lab which it's the highest, so they enter. Profesure Kukui notice them and quickly push them in. This surprided the thrree pokemon.

Kukui:You should't leave yourselves open for attention, Team skull looks for rare pokemon. Since you white instead of your original colors.

Henry:This isn't the first time we face the teams. There pokemon are weak, they barly train them.

Kukui:You can talk?

Abraham:So do us.

Kukui:But how. Pokemon who can talk are very rare.

William:So we are very vallueable.

Kukui:Are you strong.

Abraham:Henry the charizard over hear beat lugia with ease.

Kukui:WHAT!Your not legendaries yet you bet one of the most experience pokemon.

Henry:Don't believe me, then let's battle.

Kukui:Challenge accepted. Yeah!

So they went outside alittle far away from town with poeple and trainers getting their pokeballs or pokemon ready if he is worth catching. Kukui then pulls out a pokeball and throws it.

Kukui:Pikachu, I choose you.

A pikachu then came out of the ball.

Henry:Wow. Kukui you take care that pikachu well.

Pikachu:/Come on. Show me all you got/.

Poeople are surprised to hear him talk. While a team skull member waits pationtly.

Tsm:He is rare alright, lets see how strong he is.

Kukui:Pikachu use thunderbolt.

Pioachu then uses a thunderbolt directlyto Henry, but instead of dodgeing he stayed there. Henry pull his hands out to make his arm horizontal, his hand then absorbed the move into his hand. This is sitoational irony, but the

lightning sparks in his hand and turns into pure energy. That energy then turns to blue.

Henry:Thanks for the energy pikachu.

Pikachu:What

Henry then appeared behind with his hands with potential energy.

Kukui:Pikachu dodge it.

It was too late.

Henry:Energy punch.

Henry then pumch pikachu which cause him to faint. Kukui then ran and hopd pioachu up.

Kukui:You did great.

Pikach then went back at his pokeball.

Kukui:That battle was fast.

Henry nodded.

Kukui:I have questions anout you but not here but in the lab.

So hemry with his brothers along with kukui went into his lab. The lab imside is similer to any other lab Hemry expect alot of questions and he was right, he suddely felt a nudge. Henry then look down to see a popplio.

Henry:Hello.

Popplio:/Hi, I am popplio./

Henry:I am Henry.

Popplio:/Are you strong./

Henry:I bet kukui's pikachu with a punch.

Popplio:Lets battle not in a long time.

Henry:What do you mean along time.

Kukui:Well new trainers rarely pick popplio. Some just for it's final evolution or it's z move.

William:Can you show us the finale evolition.

Kukuiagreed so he walk toward his computer and type it it down. When the image appear they are in awe.

Kukui:It's a Primarina.

Henry:It is beautiful.

Abraham:Mangificent.

William:Those looks can rival a milotic or even beat one in a beautiy contest.

Popplio then looks at the final evolution and she cried, they only thing that makes her valuable is her final evoluti8n but not her. They notice him her and kukui frown.

Henry:Let all the pain out little one.

Anraham:No, do not cry. It's a sigh of weakness.

William:Henry, your advice is soft. Anraham, Your advice is solid.

William them picks her up and hug her.

William:She is only a child. A harsh childhood can turn him gloom or a monster. I will teach him the power of energy.

Henry:Are you sure? That not going to be easy since she is not a energy type.

William:I know.

Abraham:Do you need help?

William:No, Henry taught you this power indepently and you did the same to me.

Henry:Alright then.

Henry and Abrham then teleported which shooked kukui.

Kukui:Where...did they go.

William:The lab.

Kukui:What is a energy type?

Popplio:/Yeah. What is that type./

William:Make youself comfortable, it might take awhile. So Energy type which only Me and the other two just meet.

Four team skull members are overhearing the conersation.

William:Each and every one of us has energy, and pokemon uses this energy to make moves. There are two classification, there is pure energy and chemical energy. Pokemon mo es use chemical energy while basic

everyday activities or movement uses pure energy. There is a organ in pokemon which turned pure to chemal depemding on the moves they know. Now there are different types of chemical energy classified by type.

Humans don't have this organ by the way. My special organ is different then other pokemon, we have more control of of it unlike others which don't. We can use all type energy thanks too our advance brains. This type is the

most powerful of them all, we have access to all type moves and no weakness.

Popplio was excited about this power. If he has it then nobody will bully him which most pokemon due.

William:Popplio.

Popplio then looks at William.

William:Lets go training.

Popplio agreed and they go outside.

* * *

There is a new story I am working on but not canon. Let's say that Arceus also have a counterpart, but not evil.


	14. Chapter 13

The prom reunion has gone well for Wiliam and Abraham with their dates. While William talk to samantha. Abraham is defending Emily from her cousin named betheny.

Bentheny:How is life in the sewers.

Emily:Shut up.

Bentheny:Your trying to date to not feal lonely and pathetic also with money.

Abraham:Ma'am, leave us alone in our date.

Betheny:Your dateing a whore.

Emily:WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Abraham:I know a whore when I see one.

Betheny:She is still a whore.

Anraham:I asked you nicely to leave maybe I will use force.

The White lugia then laugh.

Benthey:A gentlemen huh, boring. Why won't you get youself a hot guy emily.

Emily is now really angry, her first date ruined by her realitive who thinks she is better then everyone. She then ran.

Abraham:Emily!

Abraham then look at Bentheny.

Anraham:Dispicable youth.

Galled:What did you saw about my girl.

A musculer galled stomp toward Abraham. The galled is one of strongest pokemorph in this school.

Abraham: **What he doen't know is that I battle dieties.**

Abraham:Later.

Galled:That's right , nobody deals with me.

Anraham then exits the school's gym, then he tried to find Emily. It took him a while and she is in the parkingmlot hiding behind the cars.

Abraham:There, there. I know you can't let go.

Emily then hug abraham.

Emily:Why is everyone a asswhole.

She stuggles to say that, and Abraham knows the answer.

Abraham:If a person gets power, they go bad. They think they are better then everyone. While money is power while it makes you mad. Come let's go home, and i will help youget up

She then kissed him while abraham then g

ives it back.

Emily:I love you.

Abraham:I love you too.

Samantha is waiting for william outside the building. One of her friends invite her to go shopping but she has better things to then came out of the do8r with maria.

William:Hello Samantha.

Maria:Sup.

Samantha:Sup.

William:I will like to ask you a few questions if it's alright with you.

Samantha:Go ahead.

William:Now if you want something, how do you get it?

Samantha:My dad gets me.

William:Who takes care of you when your a baby and breastfeeds you.

Samatha:A female butler, she is a miltank. My mom had big boobs fill with milk, why not her.

William:In your childhood, when your afraid of something in your room. Who checks it.

Samantha:Another butler.

William:Does your father drinks alot, little or niether.

Samantha:Yes, and alot.

William:Do your parents fight each other.

Samantha:No.

William:Do they fight you.

Samantha:Yes.

William:About.

Samantha:Grades, manners, boring meetings, lazyness.

William:Did your father or mother abuise you.

Samantha is trying but trying to stay strong.

Samantha:Yes.

William:Why?

Samantha:Because I am not good looking compared to my mom, my grades. They force me to marry another rich guy's son for more money.

William:Samantha you have bad prarents. I bet they ignore your comments and never spend time to gether. Now they force you to marry him.

Samantha nodded.

William:Well your parents and me will have a chat.

Samantha:My father is a powerful pokemon, not only that he can hire any one to kill you.

William:I battle dieties and destroy powerful worriors. I mere millionare is an ant to me.

samantha: **Is that a lie, can he be that powerful. I just have to find out.**

William:Where is your fathers house?

Samantha:The tallest building.

William:Maria, Meet you in the apertment.

Maria:Ok.

(The lake)

Cresselia:So where is this collar?

Henry:Under you.

Cresselia:On

Henry:Stand a side. Energy pulse.

The beam hits the ground creating a den. Ash then put his hand in the den trying to find the collar.

Ash:I found the collar.

He then pull it to reveal the other collar.

Cresselia:Where saved.

Ash:Alright now oets get movi-.

Ash then got body slam and land on the treestump.

Ash:Uuuuuuurrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh.

Then one who barage him was latias.

Latias:Ash, I am so glad to see you and.

Latias notice him faint and was worried.

Latias:Ash! I am so sorry!

Henry:Looks like where staying here alittle longer. Who's hungry?

Almost every one said yes. Hemry then give Ash a healing pill, it took a while but he is healed while everyone has a sandwhich.

Henry:Want a sandwhich.

Ash:Sure.

Ash then ate the sandwhich but very quickly which surprised Henry.

Henry:Talk about a shredder.

Latias:Ash, your awake.

Ash:Aaahhh.

Latias:Sorry for embarking you.

She said emberessedlty

Ash:What?

Henry:It's getting dark hear, we should camp.

Ash:Hey Henry, now I know how babies are born but how.

Henry then pull out his phone to ahot a beam at his head.

Ash:What is that and oohhhhhhhh. So a sperm fertilize the egg which grows. And now I know alot of stuff.

Henry:The beam I shoot at you gives great knowledge including the sex part.

Latias overheard Henry say tye word sex. Now her mind is filled with negative things with ash.

Aah then went to sleep since all this thinking made them tired, cresselia and darkrai are mating agian which made latias jealous. Mersina is now thinking of names for the future charmanders. Henry notice that look and

Latias tried to hide it.

Henry:You like ash don't you.

Latias agreed admiting her feelings.

Henry:He is a good kid, now wonder Arceus choose him.

Mersina:Henry, is dick a good name.

Henry:That name is an insult.

Latias:Is his dick large.

Henry:You will find out when he is in a deep sleep.

Mersina:Henry would you please fuck me.

(Yveltal)

Yveltal was flying in the air free from that slumber.

Yveltal: **Balence, that is bullshit.**

Yveltal got hit with dragon pulse but with little effect. He then turn around to see Rayquaza.

Yveltal:Her.

Rayquaza:Come back here.

Yveltal uses a darke pulse on her rapidly, she only has 25%of her life left.

Rayquaza:You really are that strong, i surrender.

Yveltal:These battles are boring.

Rayquaza is flying away as fast as she can but yveltal stop her.

Yveltal:I have other plans for you.

Rayquaza:Your gonna rape me?

Yveltal:Yes.

Rayquaza:Fuck.

-Sidestory-

William and popplio are walking outside. The bullies tried to bully popplio but senceing William's powerful aura made them ran.

They were in the middle of a jungle and the city is miles southwest.

William:Alright use your best move on that tree.

Popplio uses a water pulse on the tree, there is damage but not alot.

William:Alright, since your a water type. Use the energy. Pull your paw out, relax and release.

Popplio did what he say, then a small blue energy from a sphiere.

William:Your doing good, now give it more energy.

Popplio gave the sphiere more enrgy. It's easy but very tyring at the beginning.

William:release it.

Popplio releasesd to form a powerful beam ahead of him. The afterath is a pathway of stumps in popplio's direction.

Popplio is surprised by this and so are the pokemon surviving the blast while popplio is panting.

William:You did good.

Popplio:/Really./

William then gave him a energy pill.

Popplio:/What is that./

William:A energy pill.

Popplio te swallow the pill and her emergy is back to full.

William:Now make the beam but small to make it movable and more acurate. You only use a large beam when your really close. Now I set you a track, i need you to use it. If your tired then threre is food, water.

The track is right behind you.

Popplio then enters the track, this track requires speed, good defence, stamina. Popplio finally made it to the track, he has major damage in the beginning but later it dereaseed. It took

him all day to complete the track.

William:You did good. This track is supposed to raise your speed and stamina. Now the next track tomarrow will require what you learned today while something new. Now let's go to the lab.

Popplio:/thanks for the training. I feel faster./

William:Your stats speed is now 80. Mine is 150 thanks to my small my body.

Popplio:/What about your 'brothers'./

Meanwhile they walk to the lab and popplio walk like a seal.

William:Henry's speed is 120 and Abraham's speed is 110.

Popplio:/So your the fastest./

William:Yes, but not the strongest.

Popplio:/Who is the strongest./

William:I would say Henry, because he is the most expirence.

Popplio:William.

William:Yes.

Popplio:Can you give me a name.

William:Sure, how about Lucy.

Popplio:I like that name.

William:Or Lyusi in Russian.

Popplio:Whats russian.

William:A forign lauguage.

Popplio:Well how do you say william in russian.

William:Uil'yam.

Popplio:What about your brothers.

William:Henry's name is Genri and abraham is Avraam.

Popplio:Can you say a sentence.

William:I will when we reach the lab.

* * *

The new story is cancled, poor planing. Not the Story your reading right now or the side ones.


	15. Chapter 14

Speek:Hello

Thought:(Hello)

Spokespeech:/Hello/

Telepathy:-Hello-

William is now at the doors of Samatha's home, and Samantha is very nervous.

Samantha:Well here we are.

William:Nervous huh.

Samantha:Yes.

William:Do not worry, I am right your side.

They enter the biulding while a butler greeted Samantha but stare at William.

Butler:Who is he?

Samantha:My date.

Butler:You made a good choice.

Samantha and William nodded. They wemt to the highest floor where Samantha's parents. Samatha is standing up to her parents and she is proud of it. As the elevator doors open

they see the mother sitting in a chair in front of a desk.

Mother:Samantha, where is your date?

Samantha:He cheated me.

Mother:Then I will hook you up with another.

Samantha:No.

Mother:What was that?

Samantha:No, I already choose one and he is next to me, William.

Mother:Why did you choose this abomination?

Samantha:He is mature, and he is rich like you wanted.

Mother:Really.

William:Where is the father.

Mother:I killed him.

Samantha and William are shock.

Samantha:But why?

Mother:He cheeted me ever since we were married. But not just with but WITH MANY. When I see you, I knew you are not like those cheeters.

William:Thank you.

Mother:Now that I own the company, and samantha is now in yout care. I want another baby.

Samantha:I am going to have a sister.

Mother:William I want to have sex with you, then you can marry my daughter.

William:Samantha?

Samantha:I am cool with but I am next.

Maria:Don't forget me.

Maria was behind william.

Samantha:William.

William:Yes.

Samantha:Your going to impregnate all of us.

The mother then lay on her back and spread her legs.

Mother:Don't go smooth, thrust it.

William thrust his erection to her vergina, and gouns quickly escaped their mouths. He then push it back and fourth multiple times. Since she already gave birth, It not painfull.

william did the same to the other girls, it hurts at first back pleasure kicks in. Now the two are fertilized.

Mother:Oh, It's been so long simce someone fucked me. William suck my big breast, all of you.

William suck her nipple with the two girls for a while.

William:Your milk task great, and there is alot.

Mother:Well I feed Samantha with special formula milk then mine. Anyway William.

William:Yes.

Mother:Please take care of my daughter.

William:I will.

? Mother:Thank you for the baby.

William thank her for the sex as William, Samantha, and maria exit the building and headed straight for the apartment. They begin to recive stares from whoever passed by. The must have smell the sex nostroil

Which made the males jealous.

(Abraham and Emily)

They visit a park enjoying the view of nature

Emily:Abraham?

Abraham:Yes.

Emily:I want a baby.

Emily expect him to be surpised but looks normal like he expected the comment.

Abraham:We can make one. I am experienced with children.

Emily:Abraham, thank you for being my mate. The last time I spoken about my feelings until you came is many years ago.

Abraham:So what do you want to name him or her.

Emily:How about Thomas.

Abraham:Good name.

(The Lake)

Ash:Hey latias? Waht are you doing here.

Latias:Arceus sent me to train more. She said that Henry is extremely strong. It that true?

Ash:Also, why did you rape me at the night.

Latias is now extremly emberssed and shocked never before in her whole life.

Latias:How..How..How did you know?

Ash:The smell, my sour dick, sperm dripping in your vergina, and that tree over there.

Latias turned around to see a destroid tree, and It's a big one. Not only that but a few pokemon are glaring at her.

Latias:SORRY.

cresselia:What does that relate the rape.

Ash:When dragons mate for the first time. The female and male use a move when they climax.

Darkrai:That's pretty smart of you.

Ash:Thanks.

Henry:Anyway, I will show my strength threw a battle.

Ash:I don't think that's a good idea.

Latias:Don't worry Ash my love.

Ash:I heard that.

Latias:DAMN.

So the battle begin as Latias uses a dragon pulse which Hemry block it. It glows of a dragon type color. The hand then turned pink.

Latias:Is that fairy energy?

Henry is now in front of latias which caught her by surprided and fear. He super speed towards her.

Henry:Yep.

Henry punch her in the stomach causeing her to faint.

Ash:Well I didn't say he will beat you so I guess now.

Henry Then gave latias a healing pill which bring her back to full health.

Latias:I feel good.

Xerneas:Well I don't.

They all turn around to see Xerneas the goddes of life.

Henry:I supposed you need help.

Xerneas:I do. Yveltal is on a rampage and you are good friends with him. Am I right?

Henry:Well yes we take.

Xerneas:Darkrai too huh.

Darkrai:We have been best friends for a very long time.

Xerneas then has a saddened look.

Xerneas:Wait, yveltal is my best friend.

Darkrai:You still believe that. That was before your assigned roles. After that, you and yveltals relationship crumbles and it just gets faster. The same thing happen to me, amd that's whyme and Yveltal get along

While you and him became enimess. Well since your agenda is responsibility comes after friends and family, you lost yveltal. But hey you have to make sacrfices to ust go.

Xerneas:So he replaced me.

Darkrai:Yeah since you ditch him.

Xerneas then stomp her hooves.

Xerneas:I DID NOT DITCH HIM.

Darkrai:Really, because you only visited him like 20 times for 800 MILLION YEARS. Oh and don't forget those visites last like six hours.

Xerneas knows that she lost in this argument. Darkrai is a better friend then she is.

Xerneas:I thought we had something.

Henry:Xerneas this something doesn't exist, it's just for mating or to join a group to survive. So yeah, Darkrai is a better friend then you.

Xerneas:You know, I did not see this comeing.

Henry:WWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW. Arceus should teach phycology.

Xerneas:Do you really think those fools would pay attention.

Henry:That's when arceus came to play.

Xerneas:Right.

(Yveltal)

Yveltal:Rayquaza?

Rayquaza:Yes.

Yveltal:Why things need to be balance.

Rayquaza:Beats me. Well mines is to make sure those idiots won't kill eachother.

Yveltal:Well mines is to detroy it will xerneas recovers it. If I for some reason beat her or some selfish asshole dusturds mostly xerneas. Cause you know, god of destruction.

Rayquaza:Well some people think I am a crazy terrtal disputeive dictater. But I have a mental illness.

Yveltal:Henry is right, arceus is bad at building personality. You know where is Arceus' counterpart?

Rayquaza:Are you still gonna rape me?

Yveltal:Lost intrest.

Raquaza:Good because I am horrible with kids.

Yveltal:You know if a male came in you. There is a chance you will not. Do you ask acrues about sex.

Rayquaza:Really?

Yveltal:Your right.

* * *

Grey Gear Coperation:Welcome to the main computer of three main universes. There are four. The one we can't comtrol is your universe, or the reader. One universe is the movies, shows or animated

Youtube videos. The other is the video games or app games which is more powerful then the other. Finally, there is the Fanfiction Universe which is where artists and writers fans create from what they intrest.

The most noteable mini universes of the fanfiction universe would be Five nights at freddy's owned by scott Cawthen, My little Pony Friendship is Magic owned by Lauran faust, Undertale made by Toby fox, Sonic

the hedgehog owned by sega and many more. GGC Preventes Universal imteractions unless you or others cammand it to happen It creates disruptions but that's our job. The Coperation is controlled by scientists who

are not here. You know Dr. Henry, Dr. Abraham, and Dr. William in the pokemon universe which also a noteable one. You already know Dr. Min from the Kung Fu Pamda universe owned by Dreamworks. There is

Dr. Rapuskie the raptor from the land before time universe owned by Universal Studios. There are more but that wil be covered later. Now these scientits are the most powerful beings of them all. They are coded

Masters That DELETE or CREATE events and characters. Then there is the silver cores that can give a character these powers. Coded masters can always cheat by giving themeselves the advantege. Now GGC

has issues with the Undertale universe with poor coded security. Flowey manage to escape and steal power from other universes.

Flowey:GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

Grey gear coperation:Well you jave to wait, I will zap him agian.

Flowey:WAIT WHAT!?


	16. Chapter 15

(Sidestory #2)Canon.

Henry and his brothers visits their former home. A destroid lab by Arceus the Alpha pokemon. They use teleportation to speed up the process.

Abraham:Why are going to a place of the 'accident'?

Henry:These memories gave us a reason to fight arceus.

William:Henry, we are defencless.

They were now on a forest with the ruins of the lab right in front.

Arceus:I hope you come peacefuly.

They are surprised as they quickly turn around to see her.

Henry:Yes, we came in peace.

Arceus:I hope this peace lasts between us.

Henry:We will see about that.

Arceus:I am sorry about your stepfather.

Abraham:Your a god. Your not supposed to make mistakes. Or all the sayings are lies.

Arceus:It's true, I did that so trainers won't try to capture me.

Henry:You should give more free time to yveltal.

Arceus:Xerneas and Yveltal are good friends.

Henry:I doupt that will last.

Arceus:How come you know?

Henry:Yveltal has more of a 'playing' personality while xerneas has a more 'Duty' personality.

Arceus:Really?

William:For a mother. You are a bad one.

This comment easily made her annoyed.

Arceus:I AM NOT.

Henry:Alright, How much do you know about about Giratina?

Arceus:She is violent amd aggresive.

She then tried to think another description but sayes nothing.

Henry:I knew it. A good mother always helps their childrens problems. And besides, you created her.

Arceus:I may not be a good parent but the past is the past.

Henry:Also, Yveltal has a new best friend which is darkrai.

Arceus then leaves very gracecully, yet angry.

Abraham:Finally, I thought she never leaves.

Mesprit:Hello there.

Abraham:Gaaahhhhhh. Don't do that agian.

She then giggled.

Mesprit:Have fun, it lightens the mood.

Henry:My mood has no need for fun.

Abraham:Not mines.

William:Me niether.

Mesprit:Alright, but I shall teach you about emotions. I will use love.

William:What is Love?

Henry:Well it depends on your opinion. Mine's say that it's a chemical reaction in the brain.

Mesprit:Love is more then a chemical reaction. It's a extreme bond between two beings that can never be broken.

Henry:Well I think humans are better lovers then pokemon.

That comment almost made her angry but took a deep breath. She has a big dispute with alot of humans except for Jolcone.

Mesprite:Humans are cruel creatures, how could they possibly love.

Henry:The only reason pokemon mate is for the pleasure and pssing the genes, not love.

Henry is right and she knows it.

Henry:Also, your claim lacks information.

Mesprit:Well, have you ever have sex.

Henry:No.

Mesprit:WOW, that was quick.

William:What is sex?

Henry:Search in your phone.

Wiliam then search in his phone.

Mesprite:Anyway, why not try to find a mate.

Henry:Female charizards want to mate with strong and healthy ones.

Mesprite:Oh. What about other pokemon.

Henry:Even they have the same goal.

Mesprite:Wow, I guess sex is not avaiable for every pokemon. And humans are the same.

Henry:Yep.

Mesprite:Wait, what about Mersina.

Henry:She refused me.

Mesprite:Well I promise you a mate.

Henry:I don't think that will work.

Meanwhile Henry and Abraham are talking, Abraham took a rest beside a tree. He then heared a rustle in the tall bushes. Abraham quickly getting into defencive position. He may be the slowest of his brothers. He has the

speed of 110, but his defencive states are 200. A nintails appeared in front of Abraham with it's red eyes with light orange fur with multiple tails.

Ninetails:Are you Abraham?

Abraham:YOU!

Abraham is enraged rather quickly as is offencive states reach 210. His aura can be seen with a naked eye. The Ninetails is now alittle scared, thinking meeting him is a bad idea.

Ninetaios:Abraham, pleas calm down.

Meanwhile with william. William was now in a porn cite along with other pokemon watching. The other pokemon are males that didn't get to mate. William sence a powerful aura.

William:(Abraham is pissed again)

William roled his eyes and continue watching. Back with abraham,

Abraham:WHAT...DO...YOU...WANT?

Ninetails:I want to be your mate. I am sorry that me and my friends beat you almost to death. I do not know much, and I was young.

Abraham tried to calm down and it was successful, and it all thanks to those yoga videos.

Abraham:You do not know much when your young huh. I learned humanism when I was your age. Didn't you even listen to me.

Ninetails:Your boring.

Abraham:Then why you came after me?

Ninetails:You treate others as a equal. My former mate treate me like puppet. And I don't want his influence in my future baby.

Abraham now notice a big belly, and he was no fool.

Ninetails:You can also breed me.

Abraham:No.

He then walks away into the lab.

Ninetails:GUURRHH, you will be mine.

(Sidestory)

William and lucy are walking to the lab until they here a swift.

Lucy:What was that?

William:A salandit, and it's strong too.

William is a coded master. He can tell details of his surrondings. He then uses psychic to reveal the salandit as he struggles to be realeased.

Salandit:I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER. PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!

William:What are your intentions, and don't lie.

The Salandit is now desprite to be alive.

Salandit:OK, OK, OK. I tried to capture you for team skull.

Lucy:is it true.

William: I am a energy type. I can tell it he is lying. He is not.

William then realeased him.

Salandit:THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.

William:Your welcome. Please continue your story.

Salandit:My master abandoned me because when he figured that only females evolve. So I try to prove that I am stronger then a Salazzle.

Salandit then smell a familer smell that made him terrified. Salamdit then eat a berry as quick as he can. He then hand william a berry.

Salamdit:Eat it!

William:Don't worry about me. I know what your afriad of.

Lucy:William, What is going on?

William:Were facing a Salazzle. They have a ability to realease powerful pheromones that can atract any male, even diffrent species.

Salandit:Are you worried that you will face that fate.

William:My phermones behave very different then normal.

William walk forward with pealed eyes.

Lucy:William, Why not use your decting thingy?

William then stop.

William:It's more fun that way.

Lucy:(He is way to confient.)

A fire spin directed at henry is blocked with his paw.

William then look at a dirction with a purple glow in the shadow.

William:You know I do not like sneak attacks.

The Salazzle jumped from the tree to the ground will still standing like what a ninja would do.

Salazzle:Very few survive my fire spin and you just block it. This will be a interesting fight.

She then notice a male salamdit next to him. She smirk.

Salazzle:Hey little bro, did you cry for help.

She made him angry, but he stayed behing because he stand no chance to her.

Salazzle:You know, I miss the times you are a pumch bag but now I have a new one.

William:I know every different type of pokemon in this world. What you say is immoral nad cruel simce you mind control him. And I support a beings freedom, you tyrannt.

Salazzle:If I win then you are my sex slave, but if you win then I am your sex slave.

William:(SHE IS A FOOL, SHE OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF). Deal.

Salazzle then jups in the air and lamd her tail on henry useing poison tail. This takes 4 seconds for her. Wiliam is much faster then her since he and his brothers can raise or drop their stats. He quickly grab her leg and throw

her to a tree which caught her by surprised. William used superspeed and Energy pumch her in the stomach, hard and fast. A hit like that is like getting hite by a rock as fast as sound.

Salazzle:AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrgggghhhhh!

Sue then landed on 4he ground from the impact.

Salazzle:(How did he do that? Doesn't matter, I will use my 'unique' ability).

Salazzle realease her pheromones which appeared like purple glittered as it reaches for William. But William just stand there which made the salazzle think that he is stupid, stuburn, or he is hidding something. The move

had no effect on him which shocked everyone, especially the salazzle.

Salazzle:WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!? Why aren't you under my control?

William then grab her neck and tnrow her to another tree in a flash.

Salazzle:AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH.

William walk towards her.

Salazzle:Wait, I surrender. Please don't kill me.

The Salazzle pleaded William in a position we already gussesed and she is honest.

Salandit:William, it you accept her. She will try to backstabe you.

William:Do not worry. I know there nature. Now do you have a name.

Salazzle:Rachel.

William:Alright Rachel, since you lost. You are mine's.

Lucy:William, I thought you support a beings freedom.

William:She has done many crimes, but was forced to. If she didn't then she would be punished. So I will go easy on you, but punished for your crimes.

She then gulped. She is afriad of the thought of getting pregnant, laying eggs and raising 12 hatchlings.

William:Your afraid of children.

Rachel:Please leave my thoughts alone.

(End)


	17. Chapter 16

William is carring both her mates to the apartment, Maria and Samantha are tired from the long sex. They eventualy reach there as he lay them to be since it's getting dark.

William:Goodnight.

Maria:Goodnight.

Samantha:Goodnight.

William kiss both of them in the forehead, and it made them blush.

Maria:William?

William:Yes.

Maria:Can you tell us a bedtime story.

This shocked william as he falls. Maria is dumpfoumded that she realize that she is a adult.

Samantha:Can you tell us a story?

William then get up with ease.

William:Alright.

He then sit on a nearby chair.

William:Alright I will tell you the story Dr. Vedik always tell me when I am a riolu.

Samantha:Who is Vedik?

William:He is one of the GGC scientists. He is a animatronic from the 'Five nights at Freddy's universe owned by scott cathon.

Maria:Huh?

William:Nevermind. Now it's called the battle of Stalingrad.

(Abraham)

Abraham and his mate, emily. Is walking threw the park, enjoying the beauty. Sometimes in a date, there is always someone who wants to ruined it. Anraham is the first to notice will emily is comcered.

Emily:What's wrong?

Abraham:Someone is fallowing us.

Emily quickly get into defencive position.

Emily:AAARRRGGGGGHHH, they ruined my date.

Her eyes begin to glow red. Abraham then put his hand to her shoulders which calm her down.

Abraham:Do not worry, this date isn't over until you satisfied.

This made Emily smile, she is dating the right male. He may be white colored, but if you look real close. He is handsome with a kind personality. A mature one perhapes which get taken quite often and she

had one. The stalker is jealous of emily, she had one of those rare men. She wants one herself, but she has competiters. There are evil orginizations that capture pokemon that are rare.

The mature males are always taken, since 75% of the world's population are females. Those males get sold to these lucky women agianst their will and it's Illegal. The stalker is a dragonior. She kidnapped

those mature males she battled with and their tough. She is somehow successful which gave her a good looking body with big boobs and ass to atract the males since their harder to please. She wamts to

Keep one of them for her lust and broken heart but the cosru,ers just pay too good. And her name is Amy.

Amy:(The money is just to good. I have a selfish attitude towards money. But also selfish with a mate that would love me forever. Many females ignore him because of his colors, but when you look close. He is

Hamdsome along with a good personlity. Not only that, He is unique which musiums would buy for millions. It may soumd cruel but at least there fed amd taken care of).

She then uses dragon tail on Abraham's head as quick as she can. Abraham then catch her tail and slamed her to floor like a hammer. This really surprised her since that never happened before. Abraham then steps

on her back.

Abraham:What do we have here?

Amy:Wait, wait. I give up.

Emily:Abraham. She kidnappe mature males and cell them to cruel women.

Abraham is now angry at her. He then let her go and grab her by the neck to get her up forcefully. Amy didn't like it but she deserve it.

Amy:Please don't kill me.

She then saw his strength, and it puts Amy to fear.

Abraham:I want you to stop.

His body is suronded by his powerful aura.

Amy:Wait, I want a mate similer to your personality, and you fit in.

Anraham now feal pity for her, and her eyes reveal that she is in pain.

Amy:I want to be your mate. If you want then you can have sex with me.

Amy then take of her clothes one by one. She is not emberresed since she had sex with those mature males to calm them down. she didn't manage to get pregnant. In the law, if a child was the male's

son then he is the mother's mate. She then lay on a mearby beanch, and she get into a 'fuck me' position. She pulls out some virginal squrital as she pressured and squeeze the liqid into her vergina.

Emily:Abraham, what is she doing.

Amy:This liquid forces my egg to come and stay permenate. It also chase sperms. Abraham.

Abraham:Yes.

Amy:I want you to fertilize me. If it doesn't happens then other gangs will try to capture you.

(The lake)

Xerneas sits by the lake, crying. Cresselia, Ash, and Henry rub her sides amd try to comfort her.

Xerneas:I AM A BAD FRIEND.

Cresselia:Were here for you.

Ash:I don't think this is working.

Henry:Ash is right. She is dealing 800,000 years of a fake friendship.

Cresselia:HENRY!

Xearneas cried even more like a baby. Darkrai on the other hand is covering his sencers of the load cries.

Darkrai:(When will she shut up!)

Mersina suffered the same as she cover her 'ears' drom the voice. But she is still coming up with names for her and Henry's children.

Mersina:(If it's a girl, then I will call herrrrrrrrrrr. I don't know).

Latias is still embarrassed when Ash found out she raped him.

Latias:(I guess whatever Henry put in Ash worked).

She turn her head towards Xerneas.

Latias:(What sad turn when Xerneas realized that she neglate yveltal).

She had the puppy eyes look. They are so cute that even I can barely stand it. Xerneas is still cyring, but calmed down.

XERNEAS:WHY DID I IGNORED HIM. I BROKE A PROMISE. I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM BACK.

Darkrai can't take it anymore. He fly as quickly as possible imfront of Xerneas.

Darkrai:IF YOU WANT HIM THAT MUCH THEN DON'T JUST THERE AMD CRY.

Xerneas stoped crying while tears are still in the side of her face.

Xerneas:He thinks I am a excuse for a friend.

A idea popped in her head, but a suductive one.

Xerneas:I will give him the time of his life.

Henry, Darkrai, Ash, and Cresselia face slapped.

Ash:Latias?

Latias heard ash called her and she raced to him which startled ash.

Latias:Yes.

Ash:Does Arceus ever teach anything else.

Latias:Well, she didn't teach us much.

Ash:Do they think sex is the answer to fix a different gender relationship.

Latias's face stated to become red.

Latias:Yep. Kyogre amd Groudon have sex the most. If they hadn't use birth control, then China's poplution would be a joke.

Ash:Wow!

Mersina is now horny agian since Henry's sperm failed to reach her egg.

Mersina:(Wait, they failed!?)

Mersina walk toward henry as he looks at his phone for messeges.

Henry:Yes Mersina.

Mersina:Your sperm failed to fertilize me.

Henry:So we will stop having sex when your pregnant?

Mersina:We wil have sex with no protection, forever.

Henry:Alright.

Mersina:Aren't you worried that we might habe alot of kids.

Henry:My sprem is very weak. My brothers are stronger.

Mersina:Thank you for giving me a chance.

Henry:Don't screw this up agian.

Mresina hugged him as he retern it.

(Sidestory) Alola region.

Rachel is now in a depression state as she lost her freedom. She regret that decision and she paid a price. She now feared to get pregnant, and take care the kids.

William notice this and decide to speak to her.

William:I will set you free. It's just that this is your punishment for your crimes.

Rachel:You promised.

William:Yes.

Rachel:William, do you know the custom of a sex slave.

William:What?

Rachel:In order for me to be free. I need to lay 10 children.

William:Who made that rule?

Rachel:Nobody knows.

William:Well then we are going to kukui's lab.

Lucy:I womder how he is doing.

Salandit:Well, then I am free. Thank you william.

He left into the jungle. They continue towards kukui's lab. When they reach there, the lab is destroid. It was burning fire. William and lucy rushed to find kukui dead.

Lucy begin to cry as william crumched his paws.

William:(Who would kill a innocdmt person!? Team skull)

William and lucy use water pupse to clear the fire, and they buried kukui's body in the ground. Lucy is still crying will william comfort her. Rachel is sitting else wear.

Rachel now feels something in her bottom. What really bothers her is that william gave lucy more attention. She didn't know why him since they fought 3 hours ago.

Rachel lay on her, looking at the stars, womdering why she has a crush on william. The thought of a crush surprised her. Her vergina begin to water alittle as she

poke it. That gave her a good feeling and she wants more. She treated it extremly rough. Lucy is starring at Rachel with confusion. It's happenimg at night by a campfire.

Lucy:William, What is Rachel doing.

William:Masterbating.

Lucy:I wanna try.

William:Go ahead.

Lucy tried to find her vergina. She found it, but it's small. Her seal like fins can't enter it.

Lucy:William?

William:You want me to finger you.


	18. Chapter 17

(Yeveltal)

* * *

Raquaza and Yveltal are sitting in a rock. The rock is close to the beach. Raquaza turn her head towards Yeveltal.

Raquaza:So hoe is ypir relationahip with Xerneas?

Yeveltal:Don't talk aboit that bitch.

Raquaza:So it's bad.

Raquaza turn her head forward. A sound of a large whale startled them.

Yveltal:What is that?

Requaza:Wait here.

She then fly towads the source of the sound.

Yveltal:I think they are at it agian. Can't they just get along. At least there is someone that can talk to me.

* * *

Other dimension

* * *

Emily is getting to the point to kill amy. She ruined her date and now she is taking his virginity. She want to be the first to take it. She wants his semen to enter her egg.

She prepared a powerful move until she here a siren.

Amy:OH SHIT! THIS ISN'T OVER.

She then ran towards a random bush to her left, naked.

Adraham:Don't worry. A Kangaskan called the cops.

Emily:Is tt because she is a criminal?

Abraham:No, because she is naked. Now lets go home.

Abraham put his paw itno her left sholder. They turn to the other direction and head home.

Emily:Thank you for not going wild when she showed you her pussy. You should be rewarded.

Abraham:My father taught me to always appreciate what you have.

Emily:I wish you dad is more like my dad.

Abraham:At least yours is alive while mine died.

Emily then kiss Abraham in the lips and He embraced it. It was a moment he would never forget. Meanwhile with William along with his two mates. The girls were tired

and crying. Alot of tears.

William:The day I shot my father's killer threw the heart. Is the day that I avenge my father. Yet I crave more like if I'm controled by the devil. A life for a life but it doesn't

feal fair. The day my father was killed cold blooded along with my family is the day I mourned for them. I mourned to the house that burn by the germans. I feel my family

gave my hope for my future.

The girls clap there hands while they cry.

Samantha:IT'S SO SAD.

Maria:I KNOW.

Willim kissed them both in the forehead which made gave a cute squeek. They hope it to be a kiss from the mouth, but it's good enough.

William:Goodnight.

Both:Goodnight.

Samantha:Thanks for caring and gave me the best sex.

William blushed.

Maria:William, can you sleep with us.

William:Huh?

Samantha:Huh?

Maria blushed.

Maria:Sorry it's just that I want to be close to you.

Samantha:Me too.

William:Alright girls.

William hope on to the bed and sleep in the middle. As William get comfortable, they offer their breast.

Samantha:Want some milk? You can drink as much as you want.

Maria:Yeah, and as long as you want. Our bodies are yours forever.

William:Shouldn't you save those for the kids.

Maria:Your a scientist and mating season is in three months.

William:Oh. Where should I start.

* * *

Lake

* * *

Xerneas have almed down but her tears are still visable in her cheeks. She then hugged cresselia. Meanwhile Henry and Mersina are talking.

Henry:We just had sex last night. How do you know?

Mersina:I can feal it.

Henry:No, your a normal charizard.

Mersina:So?

Henry:Your eggs get fertilized in mating season. Which is a couple months.

Mersina:I'm just trying to win your heart.

Henry:Your trying to win my heart with lust, not love.

Mersina:But I do love you.

Xerneas:Henry, just accept her. You wouldn't want to broke a girl's heart.

Xerneas's sentence made a spark of anger.

Henry:Why would I let her by my mate when she raped me, destroy my property, and almost killed me when I was a charmander. Yet I have to because she is female.

He say in a calm anger tone.

Xerneas:Yes, males can't live without females.

Darkrai then gets angry. Cresselia is starting to see tention riseing. She would have to choose her new mate or best friend.

Henry:You know, I think you hate males. No wonder yveltal abandoned you.

Xerneas:No I don't.

She said defencivly.

Henry:When Yveltal call you a bitch, you literily overreacted. Also you talk shit behind his back.

Xerneas:Look, I'm sorry. I just want to gain his trust back. I want him to love me again.

Cresselia now felt pity for her. As she turn her head to henry with a defending look.

Henry:Well since you only seen him for a couple times in 800,000 years and brake multiple promises. Yeah, I doupt.

Xerneas:Have hope.

Henry:Xerneas? Have you ever heard of reality?

* * *

Sidestory

* * *

Henry:It's been 10 years.

Henry was in top of a really small hill as tall as a tree. Looking at the his destroid home. He took a very deep breath.

Ninetails:Henry.

Henry:Hu.

He then turn his head towards the voice.

Henry:Yes.

Ninetails:Would you please tell me everything you can about your brother, Abraham.

Henry:If you are trying to win him, don't.

She hope to at least get a hint. She is not a pokemon to give up hope that easy.

Ninetails:I can try.

Henry sigh.

Henry:Stuburn girl, huh. Abraham takes his past mistakes very seriously. He may learn humanism, but the way his anger behaves is extrwmly strong. Even the best yoga trainers

can't calm his anger. Also, this is something for you to figure it out.

Henry poimted to her.

Ninetails:Great.

She ran towards the old labratory as fast as she can. Meanwhile, William and the other pokemon are still watching porn. Not only that but there is more, even some humans. It now became

a theater where masterbaiting is normal. Its' starting to piss off some of the lesbiens while the straight females john the show. Mesprit is there to feel the emotions as she glee with joy.

Anbaham is typeing the codes to open the main door of the lab. He does not want to enter the holes to show respect. The main door opens but really slowly. It struggles to go up and abraham gave

it a push. What he sees inside, it's a mess.

* * *

Side note:

* * *

In the main GGC hall of it's headquaters. Two new coded scientist. One is a human while the other is a fox and it's anthromorphic. In front of them are all of the memebers

of GGC. Dr. Munoz which is the leader. Dr. Henry the white charizard, Dr. Abraham the white Dragonite, and Dr. William the white lucario. All from the pokemon world owned

by nintendo and gamefreak also with the three memtioned pokemon. Dr. John the 'alien' like dragon from the spyro franchice which the writer dosn't own. Dr. Mi the wolf from

the Kung fu panda franchize owned by . Rapuskie from the Land Before Time world owned by Universal studios. The name of the human is fredrick while the fox

is Peter.


End file.
